Mon regard m'emporte vers le soleil
by mokoshna
Summary: A la suite d'un accident, Sandy devient amnésique et son caractère s'en trouve changé. Cela ne sera pas sans conséquences sur un certain manieur de sabres... ZxS, shounen ai
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : _Mon regard m'emporte vers le soleil_**

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **One Piece

**Crédits : **Le manga _One Piece _est la propriété de Eiichiro Oda et de Jump, et aussi un peu de Glénat qui le publie en France. Et je ne parle pas de l'anime. Que personne ne me demande d'argent, je n'en ai pas.

**Avertissements : **Spoilers, Shounen-ai (amour entre hommes). Soyez prévenus et ne venez pas vous plaindre, vous n'avez qu'à ne pas lire si cela ne vous plaît pas. Merci. L'histoire n'a pas de position chronologique précise, mais elle se déroule après l'adhésion du dernier membre connu (pas de nom) et avant la perte de… enfin, vous le saurez bien si vous lisez la suite du manga. 

**Couples éventuels : **Zorro/Sandy

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur : **J'écris cette fic au fur et à mesure. Ce qui donne quelquefois des trucs vraiment bizarres. Et le titre est tiré des paroles du générique de début du dessin animé _Prince Vaillant_. Le dessin animé est tout moche et ne mérite pas le terme « animé », mais les génériques étaient pas mal.

**XxXxXxXxX**   
**Chapitre 1 :**

- Il se réveille !

Le jeune homme grogna en ouvrant les yeux. C'était comme si une mégatonne de trucs trop lourds pour être transportés sur un bateau s'était abattue sur lui. Une seconde… un bateau ?

Quelque chose le serra si fort qu'il eut le souffle coupé. Il parvint à entendre le brouhaha d'un groupe de gens qui lui assourdissait les oreilles.

- Sanddddyyyyy ! J'ai faaaaiiiiimmmm ! Fais vite à manger !

- Lâche-le, Luffy, tu vois pas que tu l'étouffes ?

- Luffy, il devient bleu !

- Crétin des îles, c'est ta faute s'il est tombé dans les pommes !

- Sandy, tu vas bien ?

Dix minutes plus tard, il arrivait enfin à reprendre son souffle, avec l'aide d'une espèce de nain poilu à cornes avec un chapeau haut-de-forme. Une jeune femme brune ravissante, à la tenue noire et sexy, lui tendit un verre d'eau.

- Ca va mieux, Sandy ? On a fait partir Luffy, mais il vaudrait mieux que tu retournes aux cuisines le plus vite possible, ou je ne réponds pas de lui. Il est en train de baver sur les oiseaux qui survolent le Merry.

Il la fixa avec un grand sourire.

- Je me porte à merveille, belle demoiselle. Mais juste une chose… qui est donc ce Sandy ?

**XxXxXxXxX**

- Amnésique ! s'écria Nami en roulant de gros yeux. Comment ce crétin blond pourrait être amnésique ? Il faut un cerveau pour ça !

- C'est pourtant bien ce qui se passe, soupira Chopper. Ca arrive, quand on reçoit un coup sur la tête.

- Mais ce type a reçu plus de coups qu'un punching-ball de boxeur professionnel ! D'accord, c'était un coup de Luffy, mais c'est ridicule !

- Ridicule ou pas, vous avez bien vu qu'il ne se souvient pas de nous ! s'inquiéta Pipo. Et s'il restait comme ça ? Et s'il ne se souvenait jamais de nous ? Pire, s'il ne se souvient pas comment cuisiner !

Nami lui administra un coup de bâton en réponse.

- Tu ne peux pas penser à autre chose qu'à ton estomac ?

Elle se tourna vers leur ami allongé dans le lit de sa cabine, tout sourire. La jeune navigatrice prit sa pose la plus sensuelle et lança un clin d'œil vers le cuisinier.

- Moi, je suis sûre que mon Sandy se souvient de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr ! lui répondit un Sandy enthousiaste avec un grand sourire, ce qui fit frissonner les autres présents. Euh… voyons… vous êtes… ma petite sœur chérie ? C'est ça ?

Il fallut Pipo et Chopper réunis pour la retenir, afin qu'elle n'écrase pas la tête du malade dans un accès de rage.

- LAISSEZ-MOI ! JE VAIS LUI EN COLLER UNE, CA LUI RAFRAICHIRA LA MEMOIRE, A CET IMBECILE !

- Ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée, fit Zorro en fixant Sandy, qui ne comprenait visiblement pas grand-chose à l'agitation de Nami. Un coup lui a fait perdre la mémoire, un autre pourrait la lui rendre. Je peux même le lui donner moi-même, ajouta-t-il en faisant une grimace cruelle.

- Ce n'est pas si sûr, rétorqua Robin en l'arrêtant d'une main plaquée sur ses sabres (les trois à la fois). Ca pourrait aussi empirer son état. J'ai entendu dire que les victimes d'amnésie recouvraient leur mémoire naturellement au bout d'un certain temps. Ca ne coûte rien d'attendre.

- C'est vrai, Chopper ? interrogea Nami qui s'était calmée.

- Je crois. Mais je n'ai jamais eu à m'occuper d'un amnésique jusqu'à présent. J'espère que je serais à la hauteur…

- Admettons qu'il recouvre la mémoire tout seul comme un grand, intervint Pipo. Ca ne nous dit toujours pas quand, et ce qu'on va manger d'ici-là.

- Du calme, fit Robin en souriant. Nami et moi pouvons nous en charger, ce sera juste moins délectable qu'avec notre cuistot local. Mais vu les papilles de l'équipage ça ne posera pas trop de problème.

- Que tu crois ! s'exclama Nami en grimaçant. Je m'étais habituée à la cuisine de gourmet de Sandy !

- Euh, fit une petite voix gênée, je vous suis gré de vous soucier ainsi de mon sort et apprécie vraiment votre aide à sa juste valeur, mais… tout ceci est assez confus pour moi, alors l'un d'entre vous pourrait-il m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

L'équipage se tourna vers le malade, qui attendait leur réponse en faisant un sourire crispé.

- Bon, pierre-papier-ciseaux pour savoir qui lui dira ?

**xxxxx**

Ce fut Chopper qui s'y colla (ses sabots l'empêchaient de faire autre chose que ciseaux, et bien sûr tout le monde le savait). Il lui raconta l'histoire de l'équipage tout en changeant le pansement sur sa tête.

- Vous voulez dire que je suis un pirate, monsieur Chopper ?

Le petit renne rougit en s'entendant appeler « monsieur ».

- Oui, comme tout le monde ici. Mais nous ne sommes pas de méchants pirates, au contraire. Je ne connais personne d'aussi gentil que ces gens. Et toi aussi, même si en tant que médecin je n'aimais pas ta façon de fumer à tout bout de champ. Mais tu me donnais des biscuits quelquefois. Et je ne connais personne qui fait aussi bien les biscuits à la mandarine que toi. Tu les faisais avec amour pour Nami avec ses mandarines, tu te souviens ?

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un grand chef fait dans un endroit pareil ? Ne devrais-je pas plutôt travailler dans un restaurant de renom ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois que c'est en relation avec un océan légendaire que tu chercherais. Il faudrait demander à Luffy ou à Zorro, ils doivent savoir.

- Un océan légendaire, hein ?

Il s'allongea sur le dos, le regard tourné vers le plafond.

- J'ai l'impression que ça me dit quelque chose…

- Bon, j'ai fini. Tu ferais mieux de dormir un peu, tu as besoin de repos. Je vais voir si les filles peuvent te cuisiner quelque chose de revigorant. Tu dois reprendre des forces, et qui sait ? En te réveillant, ta mémoire reviendra peut-être.

Le petit renne referma la porte de la cabine derrière lui, laissant Sandy seul avec ses pensées.

**xxxxx**

- Alors ? Un changement ? demanda Nami en apercevant leur médecin.

- Pas vraiment. Mais au moins je lui ai expliqué la situation. Il va dormir un peu, mais à son réveil ce serait bien de lui donner un bon plat chaud.

- On s'en occupe ! fit Nami avec un clin d'œil. Je vais lui faire de la soupe de mandarine à la Nami !

- C'est très gentil à toi, Nami, fit le renne tout content. Si Sandy était dans son état normal et qu'il apprenait que tu cuisines pour lui, je suis sûr qu'il serait très heureux !

- Moui, sans doute. Tu sais quoi, Chopper ? Ce séducteur raté me manque un peu. J'espère qu'il sera vite comme avant.

- Moi aussi, Nami. Je l'espère de tout mon cœur.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Sandy se réveilla trois heures plus tard, et il faisait presque nuit. Une assiette fumante de soupe d'où se dégageait une odeur délicieuse de mandarine était posée sur la table de chevet. Il la mangea avec délice, se demandant qui avait pu faire un plat aussi fameux. Le petit médecin, peut-être, ou la fille rousse (Nami ?) qui avait menacé de lui casser la tête ? Ou cette fille brune en cuir ?

Un bruit de masse qui tombe fit trembler le bateau. Chopper l'avait déjà averti que l'équipage du Vogue Merry était plutôt remuant. Pas étonnant qu'il ait reçu un coup perdu, dans ces conditions. Il se demanda s'il était aussi turbulent que les autres, avant de perdre la mémoire.

Le jeune homme se leva précautionneusement. Il tituba un peu, mais dans l'ensemble il se sentait assez solide pour sortir et saluer ses compagnons de voyage. Un bateau pirate ! Cela lui faisait drôle, de se savoir un membre de l'équipage. Les pirates n'étaient-ils pas des êtres sanguinaires qui sillonnaient les océans en pillant tout sur leur passage ? Mais Chopper lui avait affirmé qu'ils n'étaient pas comme ça. Existait-il de gentils pirates ?

L'air frais du large le fit frissonner. Lui qui était torse et pieds nus, il regretta de ne pas avoir emporté la couverture.

- Sandy ! s'écria un garçon bondissant avec un chapeau de paille. Tu vas mieux ? J'étais inquiet !

- Euh… vous êtes le capitaine, c'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est moi Luffy !

Et le garçon (qui ressemblait plus à un pêcheur du dimanche qu'à un capitaine pirate, mais Sandy n'osa pas le dire à voix haute par peur de le vexer) lui fit un énorme sourire plein de dents qui semblait manger la moitié de son visage. Le reste de l'équipage, attiré par les cris de Luffy, se dirigeait vers eux.

- Sandy ! Tu es réveillé ! Tu te souviens de nous ?

- Désolé, s'excusa Sandy d'un air contrit, je ne crois pas… mais je suis sûr que ça me reviendra d'un moment à l'autre !

- Ne t'en fais pas, Sandy, Pipo veille au grain ! (Le garçon au long nez prit une pose héroïque, une cape rouge volant au vent dans son dos). Tant que je suis là, l'équipage ne risque rien ! Fais confiance au capitaine Pipo, l'Intrépide !

- Mais je croyais que c'était Luffy le capitaine…

- Officiellement oui, mais en réalité c'est moi, le vaillant Pipo, qui commande ce navire ! Sans moi, l'équipage aurait péri de mille morts depuis belle lurette ! Tu ne te souviens sans doute pas de cette fois où nous avons été acculés par un troupeau de requins de cinquante mètres de long et que j'ai sauvé le bateau en plongeant avec une fourchette pour les combattre, ou quand des sauvages coupeurs de têtes et mangeurs de chair humaine nous ont capturés sur la petite île de Rarotonga ? J'ai alors rassemblé tout mon courage, je leur ai fait face, et droit dans les yeux, je leur ai expliqué qu'ils ne devaient pas manger mes amis, ou alors le célèbre capitaine Pipo les rosserais de belle manière ! Tu aurais dû voir ça !

Nami secoua la tête en soupirant, Chopper le regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux et Luffy fixait un point lointain dans le ciel. Robin étouffa un rire.

- Capitaine Pipo ? Cela vous va bien, je trouve, monsieur Pipo. Ca doit être formidable d'être capitaine d'un équipage de pirates ! Je serais ravi que vous m'en racontiez plus, si cela ne vous dérange pas bien sûr.

Sandy lui fit un sourire si sincère et heureux qu'il éblouit tout le monde (sauf Luffy qui fixait toujours le ciel d'un air niais).

- Mais avant tout, continua-t-il, n'y avait-il pas un homme à l'allure assez virile, habillé à l'ancienne et avec des sabres ? J'aimerais le saluer, lui aussi.

- Zorro ? fit Nami en se reprenant. Il doit être à l'avant, en train de faire une sieste.

- Ah ? Dans ce cas je vais aller le saluer, s'il est réveillé. J'espère que je ne vais pas le déranger. A tout de suite !

Et il se dirigea d'un bon pas vers le lieu de sieste de Zorro.

- Euh, c'est moi ou il est complètement… euh… gentil et poli ? balbutia Pipo.

- On dirait… sans doute encore une conséquence de son coup sur la tête…

- C'est ta faute ! s'écria Nami en tapant sur Luffy. Si tu n'étais pas aussi goinfre et pressé, il n'aurait pas reçu ce coup !

Luffy se releva comme si de rien n'était.

- Dis-moi, Nami, les vaches volent-elles ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme idiotie ?

- Parce qu'il y en a une qui se dirige vers nous.

Et il pointa son doigt vers le ciel.

**xxxxx**

Sandy trouva bien Zorro à l'avant du bateau, comme le lui avait indiqué Nami. Le bretteur se reposait paisiblement, et Sandy hésita à le réveiller.

_Quel drôle d'endroit pour faire une sieste, quand même, _pensa-t-il. _Il doit être vraiment fatigué._

Il vit les trois sabres qui étaient posés délicatement à ses côtés.

_Trois ? Pour quoi faire ?_

Un… meuglement le fit se retourner, mais du coin de l'œil quelque chose alla plus vite que lui et avant de savoir ce qui se passait, il se trouva projeté violemment sur le pont. Zorro venait de se réveiller, et avec la vitesse de l'éclair il avait poussé Sandy en lieu sûr, tout en dégainant ses sabres (dont un entre les dents !) et en pourfendant l'air avec eux. Sandy ouvrit de grands yeux.

Devant eux se trouvait une vache qui se tenait sur ses deux pattes arrières ; elle portait un costume de cow-boy (petit gilet, chapeau et bottes à éperons), et Sandy pouvait distinguer deux petites ailes minuscules qui frétillaient dans son dos. La vache meugla en signe d'hostilité, ses pis lourds et odorants s'agitèrent comiquement. Sandy ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou s'enfuir. Peut-être les deux. Chopper ne plaisantait pas quand il lui avait dit que sur la Route de tous les périls il fallait s'attendre à tout et surtout à l'inconcevable.

- Ok, Meuhmeuh, dit on ne peut plus sérieusement Zorro, tu tombes bien, j'avais besoin de me défouler. Fais-moi voir de quoi tu es capable.

La vache se précipita vers son adversaire, tous pis et sabots dehors.

- MEEEEEUUUUUUHHHHH !

Sandy se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester au lit. C'est à ce moment que plusieurs autres bruits sourds se firent de nouveau entendre, qui furent suivis d'autant de meuglements.

_Seigneur, une invasion de vaches volantes kamikazes._

Zorro trancha trop vite pour que Sandy voie quelque chose, mais manifestement la vache avait évité son attaque avec grâce et faisait un magnifique triple saut avant. Elle poussa la complaisance jusqu'à prendre des poses dans l'air, juste au-dessus de Zorro. Tiens, elle avait un petit sac à dos rouge sous ses ailes. Elle en sortit deux couteaux de cuisine, autant dire des machettes, qu'elle présenta d'un air menaçant à Zorro qui n'en parut pas affecté. Au contraire, il esquissa un sourire carnassier.

- A la bonne heure ! Viens si tu l'oses, Meuhmeuh Coupe-coupe !

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nom ridicule ?_ grogna intérieurement Sandy. _Suis-je le seul à voir l'absurdité de cette scène ?_

Il sentit alors Pipo le frôler à toute vitesse, une vache armée d'une mitraillette sur les talons. Le pauvre garçon avait les yeux révulsés par la peur et l'horreur et hurlait de toute la force de ses poumons. Il fit plusieurs fois le tour de la vache aux couteaux sans s'en rendre compte, déstabilisant un peu l'adversaire de Zorro. A la fin celle-ci s'impatienta et planta l'une de ses armes d'un coup vif dans le sol, pile devant Pipo qui l'avait évité de justesse (mais le bout de ses chaussures étaient pris sous la machette, et ses orteils nus se tordaient pour éviter la lame).

Avec toute la hardiesse d'un homme possédant une arme à feu, la vache à la mitraillette meugla et s'apprêta à tirer ; mais en trois coups de sabre Zorro était intervenu et avait découpé si nettement dans son arme que les morceaux ressemblaient à des carrés de chocolat. La vache sursauta en poussant un autre meuglement, de stupéfaction cette fois, et lâcha le tronçon qui était resté dans sa main. Ni une ni deux, elle avait agité ses ailes ridicules et virevoltait prestement en direction de la mer. En voyant cela, la vache aux couteaux se retrouva avec la mâchoire qui tombait jusqu'au pont et le teint livide. Elle lâcha vivement sa lame restante et partit à la suite de sa compagne en poussant des meuglements pitoyables.

Le combat avait à peine commencé, et il était déjà fini.

- N'importe quoi, murmura Zorro. Un seul sabre m'aurait suffi.

Et il se rendormit, juste à côté de Sandy.

Pipo n'avait pas bougé. Il s'était évanoui debout, un couteau planté devant les orteils.

**xxxxx**

- Sandy ! Pipo ! Tout va bien ? s'écria Chopper en venant aux nouvelles.

- Moi je suis sauf, fit Sandy, mais monsieur Pipo ne semble pas en très grande forme.

- Ouf, c'est bon, dit Chopper après l'avoir examiné, il est juste évanoui. Et Zorro et toi ?

- Monsieur Zorro a chassé les deux… euh vaches. Quant à moi, à part un bleu à l'endroit où j'ai heurté le sol je me porte bien, merci.

- Tant mieux. Luffy et Robin se sont occupés des autres. Luffy a même retenu une pour le dîner.

- Pour le dîner ?

- En tant que plat principal, sourit Robin en marchant vers eux. Tout le monde va bien ?

- Oui, heureusement. Mais c'était quoi, ces vaches ?

- Le clan des vachettes. On est sur leur territoire, répondit l'historienne. Mais elles ne sont pas si dangereuses que ça. Elles s'attaquent surtout aux navires qu'elles jugent faibles. Elles ont dû être leurrées par l'allure gentillette du Merry. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à ranger et apprêter notre dîner.

Elle aperçut les couteaux laissés par l'une des vaches et s'en saisit.

- Ca, ça peut servir. Je me demande ce que je vais faire ? Un rôti, ou peut-être des steaks ?

Sandy jugea plus prudent de regagner sa cabine jusqu'au soir.

**XxXxXxXxX**

- Vous êtes sûre que cette viande est comestible, mademoiselle Robin ?

- Bien sûr. Et puis ce n'est pas ça qui nous tuerait, fit-t-elle en riant.

- Après l'assaut qu'on a eu, je veux bien vous croire. C'est toujours comme ça ?

Robin hocha la tête, l'air amusée.

- Tout le temps. Mais tu sais, tu peux me tutoyer, tu es notre camarade après tout.

- Je ne sais pas. Je trouve ça… impoli.

- Impoli, hein ? Eh bien, si ça peut te faire plaisir... il n'empêche, j'ai moi aussi hâte que tu retrouves ta mémoire. La cuisine n'a jamais été mon fort.

- Je suis désolé…

- Pas de mal. Tu peux surveiller la cuisson pendant que je vais chercher du vin dans la cale ?

- Bien entendu.

Robin avait à peine franchi la porte que Zorro apparaissait. La jeune femme lui fit un clin d'œil mystérieux en passant. Il semblait à Sandy qu'elle lui murmurait quelque chose.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose, monsieur Zorro ? Le repas sera bientôt prêt.

Zorro fit une grimace, se gratta la tête, sembla hésiter et vouloir retourner sur ses pas, regarda à droite et à gauche. Il concentra son attention sur un bol de sauce sur la table, fixa une botte de radis, et en règle générale faisait tout pour éviter de regarder Sandy. Celui-ci en fut d'autant plus intrigué.

- Monsieur Zorro ? fit-il en s'approchant. Vous allez bien ?

- Ton bleu, grogna le manieur de sabre.

- Comment ?

- Celui que je t'ai fait en te lançant. Il va bien ?

- Oh, celui-là ! Il a presque disparu. Merci de vous inquiéter, mais ce n'est rien, vraiment. Et puis vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

Zorro fronça les sourcils. Sandy craignait d'avoir dit quelque chose qui l'aurait contrarié.

- Tu es vraiment différent, finit-il par dire. Pas physiquement, t'as toujours la même coiffure de play-boy et tes sourcils bizarres, mais t'as changé. Intérieurement.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, soupira Sandy. Mais personne ne m'a encore dit comment j'étais vraiment avant, alors je ne vois pas trop… enfin, je ne sais pas comment me comporter. Je suis désolé.

- Et tu passes ton temps à t'excuser.

- Pardon… oups.

Zorro s'adossa à la table de travail, où se trouvaient les victuailles que Robin avait sorties. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, doucement, en paraissant réfléchir. Sandy se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Nami a dit qu'on arriverait à un port demain, finit-il par dire.

- Mademoiselle Nami ? Vraiment ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était la navigatrice du navire…

- Ce sera l'occasion de faire un tour.

- Cela promet de belles choses, mais… monsieur Chopper m'a dit que je ferais mieux de rester tranquillement sur le Merry tant que je n'aurais pas recouvré la mémoire. Et puis je ne sais pas si je serais à ma place…

- Je t'accompagnerais, le coupa Zorro. Tu n'auras rien à craindre, et ça t'aidera peut-être. A récupérer ta mémoire, je veux dire. Et on a besoin de faire des courses.

- Vous voulez dire… comme un rendez-vous ?

Zorro se détourna brusquement et sortit sans un mot de plus, mais il sembla à Sandy que son compagnon de voyage rougissait… ça devait être l'éclairage…

Il se souvint brusquement de la viande qui finissait de cuire et se précipita pour baisser le feu. Robin revint quelques instants plus tard, et lui adressa un sourire radieux autant que mystérieux quand il lui raconta le résultat de la visite de Zorro. Elle resta dans cet état pendant tout le repas, mais à la fin de la soirée Sandy la vit se saisir de Zorro et l'entraîner à l'écart. Il voulut demander à Nami, mais elle était occupée à essayer de faire recracher à Luffy un os de vache gros comme son avant-bras qui lui barrait la gorge. Il haussa les épaules, et alla dormir avec les autres quand ce fut l'heure.

Le lendemain serait un autre jour. Il pourrait toujours demander à ce moment-là.

_**A suivre…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : _Mon regard m'emporte vers le soleil_**

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **One Piece

**Crédits : **Le manga _One Piece _est la propriété de Eiichiro Oda et de Jump, et aussi un peu de Glénat qui le publie en France. Et je ne parle pas de l'anime. Que personne ne me demande d'argent, je n'en ai pas.

**Avertissements : **Spoilers, Shounen-ai (amour entre hommes). Soyez prévenus et ne venez pas vous plaindre, vous n'avez qu'à ne pas lire si cela ne vous plaît pas. Merci. L'histoire n'a pas de position chronologique précise, mais elle se déroule après l'adhésion du dernier membre connu (pas de nom) et avant la perte de… enfin, vous le saurez bien si vous lisez la suite du manga. 

**Couples éventuels : **Zorro/Sandy

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur : **J'écris cette fic au fur et à mesure. Ce qui donne quelquefois des trucs vraiment bizarres. Et le titre est tiré des paroles du générique de début du dessin animé _Prince Vaillant_. Le dessin animé est tout moche et ne mérite pas le terme « animé », mais les génériques étaient pas mal.

**xxxxx**

Ouah ! 3 reviews ! C'est pas mal, pour une section pas très fréquentée en français...

**_Tashigi et Izaberu _**: Merci pour vos encouragements, mais c'est pas vraiment ça en fait il n'y a jamais rien eu entre eux... du moins, rien de très « explicite ». Enfin, vous verrez...

**_Echizen D Luffy_** : Ah désolée pour les reviews anonymes, j'avais pas fait attention à ce détail en m'inscrivant sur ffnet... ça devrait être réglé maintenant.

En tout cas, c'est gentil de m'avoir laissé un message. Les reviews, surtout d'encouragement ou de critiques constructives, sont toujours bien à prendre pour l'humble auteure de fics que je suis. Merci, merci, merci (distribue des bises à qui veut).

**XxXxXxXxX**

Chapitre 2 :

- Voici l'Ile du Tournesol, annonça Robin avec le sourire. C'est une île connue pour ses champs de tournesol. Cette plante sert de ressource principale aux habitants.

Le Vogue Merry arrivait en vue d'une île à l'aspect radieux et à la végétation luxuriante. De leur bateau, les pirates pouvaient voir que la moitié au moins était recouverte de tournesols géants tournés vers eux comme pour les accueillir, puisqu'ils avaient le soleil dans le dos. Le centre de l'île était occupé par une immense montagne noire, au sommet de laquelle trônait le plus magnifique, le plus gigantesque et le plus éclatant tournesol qui ait jamais existé dans ce monde.

- Et voici le Grand Tournesol, celui qui a donné son nom à l'île. N'est-il pas magnifique ?

Tous les membres de l'équipage, qui étaient venus sur le pont à l'annonce de leur arrivée prochaine, fixaient de leurs yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes l'immense fleur qui rayonnait au soleil. Luffy était si excité qu'il n'arrêtait pas de s'étirer dans tous les sens en poussant des hurlements ; Pipo l'accompagnait du mieux qu'il pouvait, et même Chopper était pris par la joie de ses amis.

- C'est quand même bizarre, fit Nami en détournant le regard, je ne pensais pas trouver une île ici… et la boussole aussi est de mon avis, elle ne devrait pas montrer l'île ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit son amie. Cette île est un cas à part. Elle n'est pas désignée sur la route parce ce qu'elle n'a pas de magnétisme sur lequel régler la boussole. C'est… comment dire… une île divine.

- Une île… divine ? balbutia Nami en pâlissant.

- Que voulez-vous dire, mademoiselle Robin ? intervint Sandy qui était resté à l'écart du mouvement de joie des autres, un peu intimidé.

- C'est une légende qui circule parmi les habitants, et qui remonte à bien avant que les terres parsèment les océans.

On raconte qu'il y a très longtemps vivait un jardinier, le grand jardinier de l'univers. Ce jardinier aimait particulièrement les tournesols. D'ailleurs, le soleil est le premier tournesol qu'il ait jamais créé, son chef-d'œuvre, le père et le roi de tous les tournesols. Il en était si content qu'il décida de partir en voyage afin de planter plus de tournesols semblables au soleil, les petits de celui-ci. Mais en partant, il laissa tomber un de ses plants dans la mer, à l'endroit où se trouve l'île. Cette montagne n'était qu'un petit bout de terre à peine plus gros qu'un ongle pour lui. La plante grandit peu à peu, mais parce qu'elle manquait d'espace et de ressources elle n'arriva pas à devenir aussi grosse que son père.

Puis ce fut son tour d'avoir des petits, les tournesols qui sont à ses pieds, et ils eurent le même problème. Et à chaque génération, les tournesols devenaient plus petits, plus faibles, mais une chose leur est restée en commun. C'est le souvenir de leur père à tous, le premier de tous les tournesols. C'est pour cela que chaque jour, tous les enfants du soleil se tournent vers lui pour l'honorer et recueillir les bienfaits qu'il leur offre. C'est aussi pour eux l'occasion de discuter avec lui, parce que tout astre de vie qu'il est le soleil se sent un peu seul dans le ciel, maintenant que son maître jardinier est parti vers d'autres mondes.

Et voici l'histoire du premier tournesol qui est dans le ciel et de son fils qui se trouve devant nous.

L'équipage avait cessé de bondir dans tous les sens, mais ce fut pour se remettre à crier de plus belle à la fin de l'histoire de Robin. Pipo et Chopper étaient émus aux larmes, Nami avait les yeux un peu rouges, et Luffy semblait admiratif, sa bouche faisant un « o » particulièrement expressif. Sandy souriait doucement.

- C'est une très jolie histoire, mademoiselle Robin, fit celui-ci. Je suis très honoré d'accoster sur l'île des enfants du soleil avec vous tous.

L'historienne hocha la tête doucement.

- C'est un endroit assez paisible, comparé au reste de la Route de tous les périls bien sûr. Cela nous fera des vacances avant la prochaine étape du voyage. Vous verrez, les habitants sont très chaleureux, et nous pourrons goûter à leur spécialité culinaire, des graines de tournesols grillées. Il paraît qu'il n'y a rien de meilleur.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ils avaient jeté l'ancre dans une petite baie au nord de l'île. La plage de sable blanc qui les accueillit était chaude et agréable, dénuée de tout tournesol. Les fleurs ne commençaient à pousser que plusieurs mètres plus loin en petites pousses, laissant un espace dégagé qui les arrangeait finalement. Ils traînèrent leur canot haut sur la plage.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un village par ici ? se demanda Nami en regardant autour d'elle. Nous devons nous réapprovisionner en eau et en nourriture, et j'ai bien envie de faire des emplettes.

- De la viande ! Il nous faut de la viande ! réclama Luffy.

- Oui, oui.

- Ouaaaaaahhhh, ils sont vraiment géants, ces tournesols ! Comment ça se fait ?

- Est-ce que tu as écouté un seul mot de l'histoire de Robin ? grimaça Pipo en le regardant de travers. Tu étais là, pourtant.

Mais Luffy était déjà parti à toute allure, sans doute pour grimper au sommet de l'une des fleurs ou tuer la première grosse bête qui passerait. Ses compagnons soupirèrent.

- Celui-là alors ! Je ferais mieux de le suivre, on sait jamais, fit Nami en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où il avait disparu. On se rejoint au Merry au coucher du soleil, d'accord ?

Les amis se séparèrent tout guillerets. Chopper et Sandy furent les derniers présents sur la plage.

- Je vais rester un peu ici, dit Chopper. J'ai envie d'examiner la flore, je pourrais peut-être trouver des plantes médicinales intéressantes, et comme ça je pourrais garder le bateau. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Sandy ? Tu restes avec moi ?

- Eh bien…

- Il vient avec moi, interrompit une voix grave.

Zorro émergea du canot où il avait disparu depuis le début de leur débarquement. Chopper et Sandy le regardèrent avec surprise. Il s'était changé pendant que les autres discutaient et paraissait un peu mal à l'aise dans ses nouveaux vêtements, mais il toussa et regarda ailleurs pour ne pas le montrer.

- Tiens, Zorro, tu n'as pas tes vêtements habituels, non ? remarqua le renne.

En lieu de la ceinture vieillotte qu'il portait d'habitude avec un pantalon délabré et un haut qui avait vu de meilleurs jours, Zorro avait enfilé un pantalon noir presque neuf (quoiqu'un peu délavé, mais c'était mieux déjà) et une chemise blanche (mal repassée et mise à la va-vite, mais au moins elle avait tous ses boutons et était propre). Il portait même des chaussures de ville cirées.

- Bon, on y va, sale… Sandy, se reprit-il avec un grognement.

- Ah ! sursauta Sandy, un peu surpris lui-même. Ah oui, c'est vrai, monsieur Zorro m'avait dit qu'il me tiendrait compagnie. Pour visiter. C'est gentil de sa part, n'est-ce pas ? Bon, eh bien, à tout à l'heure alors, monsieur Chopper.

Ledit renne les vit s'éloigner sans un mot, trop ébahi pour ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il resta dans cette position pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de se souvenir qu'il avait une tâche à accomplir.

**xxxxx**

- Je me sens un peu coupable de laisser monsieur Chopper seul. Il avait l'air de se faire une joie de rester avec moi. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas être avec vous, monsieur Zorro ! s'écria Sandy. Au contraire, je suis très heureux que vous m'ayez proposé cette sortie !

- Ah. Euh… vraiment ?

- Bien sûr. Depuis mon réveil hier soir, j'ai toujours peur de faire un pas de travers avec l'un d'entre vous. Mais j'ai vraiment envie de me souvenir de vous, de notre rencontre et de nos aventures ! C'est pourquoi je veux absolument vous connaître mieux. Ma mémoire reviendra peut-être, si je reste le plus de temps possible avec vous.

- C'est pas l'idéal, alors… grommela Zorro en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pardon ?

- Rien. Par où veux-tu commencer ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. On pourrait peut-être aller dans un village. J'ai bien envie de m'acheter des vêtements, en fait, et mademoiselle Nami a eu la gentillesse de me prêter de l'argent.

- Quoi ? Nami t'a fait un prêt ?

- Oui, quand je lui ai dit ce matin que j'avais bien envie de changer de look.

- Super ! La connaissant, elle va te réclamer des intérêts exorbitants…

- Eh bien, elle a dit que vu que j'étais amnésique, ce ne serait pas trop lourd…

- Mouais, admettons, fit Zorro. Mais pourquoi tu veux t'acheter des vêtements ? T'as un placard plein à craquer de costumes et d'habits classieux !

- Justement, rougit un peu Sandy, ils sont presque tous du même acabit. J'aimerais bien prendre autre chose, quelque chose de moins... « flashy » peut-être… même si je ne sais pas encore quoi. Mais j'ai quand même mis cette chemise et ce pantalon. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise dedans, à vrai dire. C'est de la soie, non ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une revue de mode ?

- Ah. Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

Sandy se mordit la lèvre. Un silence pesant se fit, entrecoupé par des cris d'oiseaux et le sifflement du vent. Ils continuaient à marcher doucement et étaient presque arrivés au pied d'une des fleurs géantes. Ils pouvaient déjà distinguer l'entrée d'un village situé en-dessous, devant laquelle se tenaient de drôles de gens avec une tête en forme de tournesol.

- Ca te va bien, siffla brusquement Zorro entre les dents quelques mètres avant le portail.

- Pardon ?

- Ta tenue. Tes costumes. Ils te vont bien. Tu n'as pas besoin de changer de look, et il détourna la tête.

Sandy resta un instant interloqué.

- Merci.

Le cuisinier lui adressa un immense sourire heureux et reconnaissant. Ils arrivèrent devant les habitants du village qui les accueillirent en leur faisant de grands signes enthousiastes.

**xxxxx**

- Tiens, tu reprendras bien de nos graines de tournesol grillées, jeune homme !

- Je vous remercie, madame, elles sont vraiment délicieuses ! Mais vous êtes sûre que je n'ai pas à payer ?

- Mais oui, voyons, je ne vais quand même pas faire payer un don des enfants du soleil ! Les bienfaits produits par nos tournesols appartiennent à tout le monde !

- C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part.

- Mais je t'en prie, mon mignon, je t'en prie.

Les villageois chaleureux les avaient salués avec le sourire et les avait immédiatement invités à déjeuner dans leur cantine commune. Sachant par expérience que toute main tendue n'était pas bonne à prendre tant qu'on en connaissait pas les motivations, Zorro s'était d'abord montré méfiant et avait manqué dégainer ses sabres lorsqu'un homme de haute stature avait voulu les lui prendre. Sandy s'était dépêché de l'arrêter, prétextant qu'il ne devait pas se montrer aussi grossier envers des gens aussi gentils, et qu'il ne le lui pardonnerait pas s'il blessait quelqu'un. Zorro avait pensé l'assommer et le ramener illico au navire, mais il avait vu à ce moment le regard déçu qu'il lui avait lancé… il avait baissé ses armes et les tendait déjà vers le maire du village, un petit mais corpulent personnage au crâne dégarni. Ce dernier s'inclina profondément en signe de respect et d'excuse.

_C'est une coutume de l'île_, _les armes sont strictement interdites dans l'enceinte de nos terres. Ne vous tourmentez pas, nous vous les rendrons parfaitement intacts à votre départ._

Il t'en foutrait des coutumes ! Quel bien pouvait-on tirer d'un manieur de sabres sans sabre ! Et ils étaient là, grignotant des graines comme un duo de lapins végétariens ! Il voulait juste récupérer ses armes !

- Ne soyez donc pas aussi nerveux, monsieur Zorro, vous les retrouverez, vos sabres. Ils sont juste à côté, je peux les voir d'ici. Mais en attendant, calmez-vous je vous prie, je crois que vous faites peur à nos hôtes.

- Mais je _suis_ calme !

- Et c'est pour cela que vous êtes en train de briser entre vos doigts la cinquième tasse de thé qu'on vous a servi ?

- C'est la faute de leurs artisans. Ils ne savent pas faire leur boulot, c'est pas ma faute si leurs produits sont si fragiles.

- Monsieur Zorro ! Vous êtes vraiment impossible !

- J'aimerais t'y voir toi, moi sans mes sabres, c'est comme si quelqu'un te coupait les jambes !

- Nous parlions de vos sabres, là, pas de mes jambes ! Et n'allez pas les comparer à vos sabres, je vous prie !

- Bah, tu as tes armes, moi les miennes.

- Armes ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… ta mémoire… fichue amnésie.

- Eh bien, les tourtereaux, on s'amuse ? intervint jovialement la femme du chef en posant un plat énorme de graines de tournesol fumantes devant eux. Et voilà la nouvelle fournée ! Régalez-vous !

Elle était assez replète comme son mari mais avec un peu plus de cheveux (ou devrait-on dire pétales ?). Sandy trouvait que l'habit de cantinière lui allait assez bien. Son sourire un peu édenté était aussi éclatant que le soleil qui brillait au-dessus d'eux.

- Je vous remercie de votre gentillesse, madame Loti, mais Zorro et moi ne sommes pas… enfin, vous voyez…

- Hein ? Vous n'êtes pas en lune de miel ?

Zorro, qui avait finalement décidé d'avaler quelques graines de tournesol pour voir, manqua s'étouffer pour de bon. Mme Loti semblait avoir l'habitude, puisqu'en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait à Sandy pour ouvrir une bouteille, elle s'était mise derrière lui, avait passé ses bras autour de son torse et avait pressé si fort et si nettement que les graines coincées sortirent d'un coup sec en faisant un bruit d'évier qu'on débouche. Zorro reprit son souffle avec difficulté.

- Monsieur Zorro ! Vous allez bien ? s'enquit Sandy, très inquiet.

Il était encore tout rouge. Sandy eut peur que Mme Loti ait raté une graine ou deux.

- C'EST QUOI CES FOUTAISES ! ON N'EST PAS MARIES ! tonna un Zorro qui s'était apparemment remis.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna l'énergique Mme Loti. J'aurais pourtant juré, avec la manière dont tu le couvais des yeux… Je suppose que je me suis trompée…

Elle poussa un rire tonitruant auquel firent écho les autres habitants présents, qui en réalité n'avaient pas compris grand-chose à ce qui se passait mais ne manquaient jamais une occasion de rire et de s'amuser.

- Vieille peau, tu vas te taire, oui ? Je ne suis pas amoureux de Sandy !

Zorro ouvrit des yeux convulsés d'horreur en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait oublié que ledit Sandy était aussi dans la pièce. En temps normal, son rival aurait déjà fini en brochette au bout de ses sabres, mais il ne les avait pas sous la main. Et ses yeux… des yeux bleus remplis d'innocence et de confiance. Zorro avait un faible pour les yeux bleus. « Elle » avait aussi les yeux de cette même couleur, plus profonde que l'océan. Ou le ciel. Sans parler de sa nouvelle personnalité. C'était bien simple : il était sans défense devant le type « gentil ». Il espérait juste que Sandy ne se mette pas à se comporter en « demoiselle en détresse », ça aurait été le pompon. Il se voyait mal accourir tous sabres dehors à son secours, luttant vaillament contre les hordes d'ennemis qui auraient voulu s'en prendre à sa chasteté et à la pureté de leur... enfin bref.

A la bonne heure ! Voilà qu'il divagait. Il secoua la tête pour tenter de chasser ces pensées dangereuses (et bizarres).

- Allons, monsieur Zorro, je suis sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas vous contrarier, dit Sandy sur un ton d'excuse. Ce n'est qu'un regrettable malentendu. Je sais très bien qu'aucun de nous n'est amoureux de l'autre. Et puis nous sommes tous les deux des hommes !

Le manieur de sabre le fixa sans rien dire. Tous ses fantasmes (_non, plutôt des fantaisies... des visions d'horreur engendrées par une abstention prolongée de sake !_) précédentes avaient déjà été balayées. Il prit un air furieux.

- Ouais, souffla-t-il comme à contrecœur, je le savais. Tu as raison, tout cela n'était qu'un… regrettable malentendu. J'ai eu tort d'écouter Robin.

- Pardon ?

- Je rentre. Tu n'as qu'à rester ici si tu veux.

- Hein ? Déjà ? Mais…

- Bonne journée, le coupa-t-il sur un ton sombre.

Sans un regard en arrière, il se dirigea d'un pas lent et posé vers la porte. Un gardien lui rendit ses sabres, qu'il prit sans trop y faire attention, et il fut raccompagné vers le bas du tournesol. Sandy le regarda partir en ouvrant de grands yeux.

**xxxxx**

- Je n'arrive vraiment pas à le comprendre ! se plaignit-il pendant un bon quart d'heure à Mme Loti, tout en grignotant rageseument d'autres graines de tournesol. Même si en principe je ne le connais que depuis hier, il n'arrête pas de changer de comportement ! Un coup il est gentil et presque galant, tout de suite après il se montre grossier et rustre… Comment suis-je supposé me comporter moi-même avec ce genre d'individu ?

- Il m'a l'air pourtant sacrément simple, dit son interlocutrice en riant. Il doit être timide.

- Timide, monsieur Zorro ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Je suis bien placée pour savoir que c'est souvent les plus bourrus qui sont les plus timides. Mon mari était comme ça quand il m'a fait la cour, il y a vingt ans. Tout en rudesse et en brusquerie.

- Vous insinuez que monsieur Zorro me ferait la cour ? C'est impossible !

- Et pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas moche.

- Mais il me déteste !

- Ah oui ?

- Eh bien, c'est ce que les autres m'ont dit…

- Dans ce cas-là. C'est vrai que les autres sont bien placés pour savoir ce que toi et lui ressentez…

Elle disparut dans la cuisine pour aller préparer un autre plat local. Sandy s'affala dans sa chaise et se mit à réfléchir intensément, mais cela lui donnait mal à la tête, alors il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

**xxxxx**

Quant à Zorro, il se baladait à présent dans la jungle de tournesols. Il y en avait de toutes les tailles ; il décida de s'allonger au pied de l'un d'entre eux, qui était à peine plus gros que la proue du Vogue Merry. Il regardait les nuages passer dans le ciel, entre les pétales de fleurs gorgés de soleil. Le Grand Tournesol déviait sa course pour suivre la trajectoire de son père.

_Tout comme moi,_ grommela-t-il d'un air sombre,_ moi aussi mon regard m'emporte vers le soleil. Mais toi, tu es libre de le montrer, n'est-ce pas, grosse fleur ?_

Il se tourna sur le côté et s'endormit. Le soleil était très haut dans le ciel.

Il se réveilla quelque temps plus tard en entendant la voix de Sandy qui l'appelait.

- Vous ne devriez pas dormir là, monsieur Zorro, lui dit-il doucement en s'asseyant à côté de lui, vous allez attraper froid.

- Ce n'est pas un peu de vent qui va me rendre malade, marmonna Zorro entre les dents. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, sale cuistot raté ?

- Je vous en prie, ne soyez pas aussi désagréable. Je m'inquiétais pour vous.

- Pas la peine. Il se tourna de l'autre côté. Tu aurais dû retourner avec Chopper sur la plage. Moi, je dors.

- Mais c'est avec vous que je veux être !

Sandy parut lui-même étonné par ce qu'il venait de dire et regarda d'un air gêné vers ses chaussures. Zorro se tourna vers lui, se mit sur les coudes, fronça des sourcils. Son regard insistant rendait Sandy nerveux.

- Y'a rien à faire, finit par dire le pirate en soupirant, on dirait que quoi que je fasse, ce fichu soleil ne me foutra pas la paix.

- Pardon ?

Zorro se leva et lui fit un léger sourire.

- Ca te dit, qu'on aille voir de plus près ce gros tournesol ?

Sandy parut si heureux qu'il ne regretta pas sa proposition.

- Oui ! J'en serais ravi !

Le cuisinier en pleurait presque de joie. Zorro ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement, mais il se détourna pour que Sandy ne le voie pas (une fois de plus). Il fallait vraiment qu'il pense à renforcer sa volonté, ça devenait ridicule...

_**A suivre…**_

**XxXxXxXxX**

Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! En le relisant j'ai eu l'impression de décrire un documentaire animalier qui pourrait s'appeler « Amours et sexualités pirates sur la Route de tous les périls », Section « De la parade amoureuse du Zorro en rut ». Un vaste sujet en perspective !

Je viens de me rendre compte que notre bretteur local possède, utilise, entretient avec amour et vénération (sic!) trois magnifiques représentations phalliques (si dures et si longues et si... euh effilées). Si ça c'est pas du mâle dominant en manque...


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : _Mon regard m'emporte vers le soleil_**

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **One Piece

**Crédits : **Le manga _One Piece _est la propriété de Eiichiro Oda et de Jump, et aussi un peu de Glénat qui le publie en France. Et je ne parle pas de l'anime. Que personne ne me demande d'argent, je n'en ai pas.

**Avertissements : **Spoilers, Shounen-ai (amour entre hommes). Soyez prévenus et ne venez pas vous plaindre, vous n'avez qu'à ne pas lire si cela ne vous plaît pas. Merci. L'histoire n'a pas de position chronologique précise, mais elle se déroule après l'adhésion du dernier membre connu (pas de nom) et avant la perte de… enfin, vous le saurez bien si vous lisez la suite du manga. 

**Couples éventuels : **Zorro/Sandy

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur : **J'écris cette fic au fur et à mesure. Ce qui donne quelquefois des trucs vraiment bizarres. Et le titre est tiré des paroles du générique de début du dessin animé _Prince Vaillant_. Le dessin animé est tout moche et ne mérite pas le terme « animé », mais les génériques étaient pas mal.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, et il est focalisé sur Sandy et Zoro. Et il ne se passe presque rien. Si, si, vous verrez. Je ne pense pas écrire ce qui est arrivé aux autres pendant la journée, désolée.

J'ai vu dans un dessin animé un personnage passer l'épisode à manger des graines (mais je sais plus exactement si c'était des graines de tournesol, il me semble que oui). Mais en admettant que le monde de _One Piece_ est si bizarre, ça ne m'étonnerais pas que les fleurs elle-mêmes soient comestibles...

**XxXxXxXxX**

Chapitre 3 :

- Il est vraiment gigantesque ! s'exclama Sandy en se tordant le cou pour essayer de voir plus haut. Même la montagne est la plus grande que j'aie jamais vu !

- Pourquoi ? Tu te souviens des autres ?

Sandy ne parut pas trop ennuyé par la remarque de Zorro.

- C'est vrai, dit-il en riant. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je suis sûr que je verrais tout un tas d'autres montagnes comme celle-là.

- Hmf. C'est juste un tas de terre et de cailloux.

- Moi, j'aime bien. Et c'est aussi la première fois que quelqu'un m'emmène voir un tas de terre et de cailloux.

Sandy vit Zorro rosir légèrement, mais tous deux firent comme si de rien n'était. Le jeune homme blond regarda autour de lui.

- Je me demande s'il y a un chemin qui va jusqu'en haut. J'aimerais bien voir le Grand Tournesol. Mme Loti m'a dit que ça portait bonheur.

- En quoi ça peut porter bonheur d'aller voir une grosse fleur jaune ?

- C'est une coutume de son village. (Sandy rosit un peu) Lorsque deux… personnes vont ensemble voir le Grand Tournesol et s'installent à son pied jusqu'à ce que le soleil ait disparu, celui-ci leur accordera sa bénédiction pour la vie. Et ces deux personnes sont censées ramener une de ses graines avec eux et la manger ensemble le soir même.

- Quelle coutume stupide ! Une autre à leur actif !

- Je crois me souvenir que vous n'avez pas encore eu l'occasion de manger de graine de tournesol, insista Sandy. C'est dommage, elles sont vraiment délicieuses. Et ce serait agréable de faire une sieste à l'ombre, j'en suis sûr.

Zorro haussa les épaules.

- Fais comme tu veux. Mais c'est se fatiguer pour rien.

- Allons, pas de défaitisme ! Et puis ce sera une bonne occasion de vous entraîner !

- Marcher jusqu'au sommet de ce truc ?

- Euh… eh bien…

- Ou alors, fit Zorro les yeux brillants, je pourrais grimper la montagne à mains nues en te portant… c'est déjà plus intéressant.

- Euh… n'est-ce pas ? Alors ?

- Ferme-la et monte, fit Zorro en pliant les genoux et en lui montrant son dos.

**xxxxx**

En fin de compte, Sandy s'était attaché au dos de Zorro avec des lianes qui poussaient sur les fleurs et avait passé ses bras autour de son cou. Les trois sabres de son ami avaient été solidement mis entre eux. Zorro se mit à grimper, et il sourit en repensant à la mine inquiète de Sandy lorsqu'il s'était tordu le cou pour essayer de voir le sommet de la montagne, en vain.

- Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ? fit le cuisinier d'une voix tremblante. C'est vraiment très haut.

- C'est rien, ça. Luffy a fait la même chose une fois, et il faisait un froid de canard à ce moment-là. Sans parler qu'il portait Nami qui était malade et toi qui étais blessé.

- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

- Les risques du métier. Nami avait attrapé une forte fièvre et on n'avait pas encore de médecin. Luffy et toi avez dû grimper jusqu'à une montagne enneigée avec elle sur son dos pour en trouver un, mais apparemment t'as été blessé sur le chemin et ce diable de capitaine a dû finir seul. Il paraît que ce crétin n'avait même pas de manteau et que ses mains étaient en sang. Mais en fin de compte, tout s'est arrangé, et on a même récupéré Chopper dans l'équipage.

L'histoire laissa Sandy pensif, pendant que Zorro continuait à s'essouffler sur la paroi abrupte. Il en avait même oublié son début de vertige et s'évertuait à chercher dans sa mémoire déficiente des traces de l'histoire de Zorro.

- Je crois avoir un vague souvenir, fit-il peu après avec hésitation. Il faisait très froid, mais mademoiselle Nami était brûlante. Et il y avait des lapins, je crois.

- Des lapins ?

- Oui. Je ne suis pas sûr, mais il me semble que j'étais blessé à cause d'eux.

Zorro ne dit rien, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait se moquer de lui pour s'être fait battre par des lapins ou s'il devait s'inquiéter que la mémoire de son rival revienne si vite. Il se demanda aussi, très furtivement, pourquoi il s'intéressait autant au bien-être d'un homme qu'il considérait deux jours plus tôt comme un rival mais éluda la question quand le souffle chaud d'un Sandy qui soupirait lui caressa le bas de la nuque, lui causant des frissons aussi délicieux qu'inexplicables. Le bretteur décida illico de ne pas trop se tracasser et continua son ascension sans un mot. Il sentit Sandy se remettre d'aplomb parce qu'il avait un peu glissé, et la pression de ses jambes autour de sa taille fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite. Il aurait grimpé jusqu'au ciel avec un tel fardeau.

- Ca doit être agréable, continua Sandy, d'avoir des amis sur qui compter. Plus j'y pense, et plus je suis fier de faire partie de cet équipage. J'espère que la mémoire me reviendra vite.

- C'est pas toujours comme tu le crois, rétorqua Zorro en soufflant. Il nous arrive plusieurs fois de nous taper dessus, et Nami n'arrête pas de donner des ordres à tout le monde. Sans parler de Pipo qui est peureux comme pas deux, Luffy est un imbécile fini et je ne fais pas du tout confiance à Robin. Elle pourrait bien nous trahir, et ce ne serait pas la première fois pour elle, je crois. Je m'en méfie comme la peste.

- Pourtant, vous sembliez bien vous entendre, hier soir.

- Hein ?

- Mais oui, quand elle vous a pris à part pour discuter, à la fin du repas. Enfin, je suppose que vous avez discuté.

- T'occupe, grogna Zorro. C'est entre elle et moi.

- Pourtant… bon, je n'insiste pas. Vous croyez qu'on est bientôt arrivé ?

- T'as qu'à lever les yeux si tu veux voir !

- C'est vrai.

Ils restèrent un moment dans le silence. Ils n'avaient pas fait le tiers du chemin. Sandy qui n'avait plus aucune crainte sourit en voyant le visage affairé et essoufflé de son camarade. Il était étrangement heureux.

- Je me demande ce que font les autres, reprit Sandy.

- T'es vraiment bavard.

- Je suis désolé.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit, sur ta façon de t'excuser tout le temps ?

- Je suis… je sais. Mais je n'y peux rien.

- T'es vraiment trop différent ! Ca fait peur à tout le monde, tu sais ?

- Différent comment ?

- Comment ça ?

- A quoi je ressemblais avant ? Quel type de personne étais-je ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde, vous y compris, me dites que nous sommes rivaux ?

- On n'est pas vraiment rivaux. Enfin si, peut-être un peu, mais… T'étais du genre bourreau des cœurs. Tu pouvais pas t'empêcher de devenir complètement gaga à la vue d'une jolie fille. C'était pathétique, en fait, on aurait dit un toutou baveur et docile. C'était énervant.

- A ce point ?

- Quand t'étais pas devant une fille, t'étais plutôt du genre fier et arrogant. Sale caractère, odieux avec les mecs, vaniteux et grande gueule. Tu me faisais royalement chier à me chercher tout le temps. Je détestais la façon dont tu obéissais au moindre mot de Nami comme un esclave décérébré. Et on était rivaux, ouais. Une fois, on a failli s'entretuer pour savoir qui avait tué la plus grosse bestiole. C'était moi, bien sûr, mais têtu comme t'étais tu voulais rien savoir.

Sandy se mit à rire, se rappelant avec tendresse ce passage sur l'île des géants. Il avaient passé la journée à se chamailler comme des gosses comparant la taille de leur euh... proie. C'était assez embarrassant, en fait. (_C'est moi qu'a la plus grosse ! Non c'est moi !_). Pour un peu, un auditeur extérieur aurait été tenté de prendre ça sur un ton plus... grivois. Sandy étouffa un rire gai.

- Non, c'était moi. Elle était plus grosse d'au moins trois centimètres.

Zorro s'arrêta brusquement.

- Tu te souviens ?

- Un peu… je crois.

Zorro se mordit la lèvre et continua, aussi bien de grimper que de parler.

- Nami… tu étais… tu es amoureux de Nami, dit-il doucement.

- Mademoiselle Nami ? Vous êtes sûr ?

- Ca se voit ! C'est la manière dont tu la traites. Comme si elle était… spéciale.

- Mais je ne traitais pas toutes les filles de la même manière ? Que ce soit Nami ou Robin ou même Vivi...

- Si, mais elle… Elle est spéciale. Tu voulais toujours être là pour elle. C'était son nom qui sortait le plus souvent de ta bouche. C'était pas beau à voir, les grimaces lubriques que tu faisais.

- Peut-être. Peut-être que je voulais être là pour elle. Peut-être qu'elle me rappelait quelqu'un ? fit Sandy en hésitant.

- Cette sorcière rusée ? Je vois pas qui. Y'en a pas deux comme elle.

- Haha, tu dois avoir raison.

Zorro s'arrêta encore une fois.

- Zorro ?

- Tu me tutoies, maintenant ? Et plus de « monsieur Zorro » ?

- Oh, je me suis dit que puisque ma vie tenait à la force de tes bras, je pouvais lâcher le vouvoiement et les formes de politesse. Et puis, ne sommes-nous pas camarades ?

Il se sentait blessé. Zorro ne releva pas le sarcasme dans sa voix et reprit son chemin, une fois de plus. Il sentit Sandy se serrer contre lui et pousser un soupir. Les doigts qui s'enfonçaient dans la peau de son cou lui faisaient presque mal.

- Elle était mignonne, cette fille brune.

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Euh… Luffy m'a dit que tu avais combattu une fille brune à lunettes assez mignonne, mais que tu l'avais laissé partir.

- Quand ça ?

- A… dans un lieu qui s'appelait Rainbase, je crois. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Mais tu as préféré fuir que de l'affronter. Elle voulait t'arrêter. Elle avait un sabre et faisait partie de la Marine.

- …

- D'habitude, tu ne refuses jamais un combat, non ? Mais tu as laissé cette fille te pourchasser sans problème… tu étais… Luffy m'a dit que tu avais l'air affecté par son visage.

- Hm… C'est vrai, elle était assez mignonne. Et elle avait une passion pour les sabres. C'est elle qui m'a aidé à choisir Kitetsu le Troisième.

- Oh. L'un de tes précieux sabres. Tu la connaissais bien, alors...

- Quelque chose comme ça.

Sandy ne desserra pas des mâchoires jusqu'à la fin de la montée. Ca tombait bien, Zorro ne voulait plus discuter avec lui. Il avait trop à penser.

Luffy était déjà parti affronter Crocodile quand Kashigi avait voulu l'arrêter, il en était certain.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Une brise fraîche soufflait au sommet de la montagne. Zorro déposa Sandy à terre et reprit ses sabres à la ceinture.

- On dirait qu'on est pas trop en retard, dit-il. Le soleil va se coucher dans pas longtemps.

Mais Sandy gardait obstinément le silence. Il se traîna sans conviction vers le bord de la falaise et s'y assit, la mine sinistre.

- Eh, blondinet, tu voulais pas faire ton truc là, avec la coutume ?

- Aucune importance, marmonna Sandy.

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que t'as fait tout ce cinéma pour des clopinettes ? Tu te fous de moi, ou quoi ? Tu vas venir gentiment jusqu'à cette fichue fleur ou je te botte le cul !

- Toujours aussi aimable, à ce que je vois.

- De quoi !

Zorro s'apprêtait à dégainer ses sabres, mais il sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et se calma, avec difficulté.

- C'est toi qui as insisté, non ?

- SI T'Y TIENS TANT QUE CA, T'AS QU'A REVENIR AVEC CETTE FILLE !

Sandy rougit violemment et se détourna.

- De quoi tu parles ? Tu vas pas me faire un caprice…

- Zorro ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Pourquoi tu m'as proposé de venir avec toi ?

- Hein ? Mais c'est toi qui as voulu grimper sur cette montagne !

- Non, je parlais d'aujourd'hui. La sortie au village, aller voir le Grand Tournesol, tout ça. Tu t'es même fait beau.

- Qu'est-ce que… c'est pas vrai ! Tu dis n'importe quoi !

- Alors, pourquoi ?

Zorro fixa le soleil qui était en train de se coucher.

- C'est la faute de cette maudite Robin.

- Nico Robin ? Quel rapport ?

- Hier soir… elle m'a dit que je devais en profiter pour me montrer plus gentil avec toi, et faire la paix.

- Hein ? Et tu l'as écoutée ?

- Je… je voulais faire la paix.

- Admettons, ricana Sandy. T'étais pas obligé de te saper ainsi pour ça.

- Elle m'avait dit que ce serait mieux si je m'habillais autrement. Elle a dit un truc du genre que changer de vêtement changeait l'homme.

- C'est… plutôt touchant, comme pensée.

- Eh, tu te fous encore de ma gueule ?

- Mais non !

- Et puis, peu importe. Elles sont bonnes à jeter, de toute façon, ces fringues. La montée les a pas arrangées.

- C'est dommage. Ca t'allait plutôt bien.

- Hein ?

Sandy se leva et lui fit un grand sourire. Sa rancune de tantôt semblait être miraculeseument passée aux oubliettes.

- On y va, au pied du Grand Tournesol ?

- Hein ? Euh… d'accord, s'étonna Zorro.

Il ne comprendrait jamais ce grand crétin blond, mais décida quand même de le suivre et s'assit à ses côtés contre une racine. Le soleil achevait de se coucher et projeta ses derniers rayons sur les deux hommes, illuminant la chevelure de Sandy qui se mit à étinceler comme autant de fils d'or. Ebloui, Zorro n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher les yeux.

**xxxxx**

Lorsque ce fut fini, Sandy se leva et tendit la main vers son ami pour l'aider à se relever. Celui-ci accepta son offre en souriant, un peu intimidé et gauche, et ensemble ils trouvèrent un petit chemin escarpé qui s'enroulait autour de la montagne. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de l'emprunter pour ne pas se mettre davantage en retard ; Sandy chargea Zorro de porter une graine de tournesol grosse comme un petit éléphanteau. Ils descendirent dans un silence confortable, s'offrant même le luxe de s'échanger des sourires discrets dans le noir.

Zorro n'arrêtait pas de regarder le soleil qui marchait près de lui.

_**A suivre…**_

**XxXxXxXxX**

Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de la fin, peut-être un peu trop... guimauvée ? Enfin... merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! (s'incline bien bas).


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : _Mon regard m'emporte vers le soleil_**

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **One Piece

**Crédits : **Le manga _One Piece _est la propriété de Eiichiro Oda et de Jump, et aussi un peu de Glénat qui le publie en France. Et je ne parle pas de l'anime. Que personne ne me demande d'argent, je n'en ai pas.

**Avertissements : **Spoilers, Shounen-ai (amour entre hommes). Soyez prévenus et ne venez pas vous plaindre, vous n'avez qu'à ne pas lire si cela ne vous plaît pas. Merci. L'histoire n'a pas de position chronologique précise, mais elle se déroule après l'adhésion du dernier membre connu (pas de nom) et avant la perte de… enfin, vous le saurez bien si vous lisez la suite du manga. 

**Couples éventuels : **Zorro/Sandy, et… euh… peut-être un autre…

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur : **J'écris cette fic au fur et à mesure. Ce qui donne quelquefois des trucs vraiment bizarres. Et le titre est tiré des paroles du générique de début du dessin animé _Prince Vaillant_. Le dessin animé est tout moche et ne mérite pas le terme « animé », mais les génériques étaient pas mal.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Chapitre 4 :

Ils firent un festin, ce soir-là. La graine de tournesol fut finalement partagée entre tous ; les autres avaient aussi ramené du poisson, de la viande d'un drôle d'animal qui ressemblait à une autruche bleue avec une tête de chat (la viande était un peu dure, mais délicieuse) ainsi que divers fruits, baies, champignons et herbes que Chopper avait ramassé. Les villageois possédaient plusieurs sortes d'alcools qu'ils leur avaient cédé avec le sourire pour rien. Tout en dansant sur la table qu'ils avaient installée sur la plage et qui croulait sous les victuailles, Pipo et Luffy entonnèrent un chant de victoire qui parlait de pirates mangeurs de viande de dinosaures et buveurs de sake (ils venaient de l'inventer et en étaient très fiers). Le reste de l'équipage n'était pas moins gai ; ils trinquèrent plus d'une fois. C'était peut-être leur dernier instant de répit avant longtemps, alors autant en profiter.

Zorro avait à peine touché à la nourriture mais il buvait son content de sake ; et entre deux gorgées, il lui arrivait souvent de regarder en direction d'un certain cuisinier blond qui était occupé à discuter avec Chopper et Robin. Nami n'avait pas été d'humeur aussi joviale depuis longtemps : en suivant Luffy, ils avaient découvert dans un village une jolie réserve d'or que la jeune fille avait obtenu en échange d'un peu de fer (l'or se trouvait en abondance dans la montagne de l'île, mais le fer était extrêmement rare). Elle proposa même de faire un strip-tease pour la gent masculine, mais se ravisa en riant après que Pipo ait inondé le sable avec le sang qui lui sortait du nez.

- Alors, tout s'est passé comme tu le voulais ? demanda Robin en s'installant près de Zorro, qui s'était mis un peu à l'écart sous un tournesol avec ses bouteilles.

- Hmf. Tes conseils ne valent rien.

- Tu dis ça, fit-elle en riant, mais n'est-ce pas toi que j'ai vu rentrer avec Sandy qui te souriait ?

- Pff. Dans l'état dans lequel il est, il ferait même des risettes à Crocodile !

- C'est vrai.

Elle paraissait assez heureuse d'elle, elle aussi.

- J'aime plutôt bien cette personnalité. Il est plus calme.

- Pas moi. Il est faible. Et il ne sait plus cuisiner. Il était déjà pas très utile à la base…

- Tu vois, c'est à cause de ce comportement que tu n'arrivais à rien avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'un crétin pareil ? Play-boy, obsédé et arrogant. C'est le genre de mec que je déteste par-dessus tout.

Robin lui fit un sourire étonnamment doux et se leva pour rejoindre les autres.

- C'est à toi de juger. Mais tu ne devrais pas trop traîner. Tout à l'heure, il m'a proposé de monter sur la table avec Nami.

Zorro déboucha une autre bouteille et la but d'un trait.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Le spectacle du lendemain fut assez pitoyable pour les rares spectateurs qui y assistaient (en l'occurrence quelques oiseaux et deux ou trois taupes des sables). La plage était souillée de bouts de nourriture et de boissons diverses renversées sur le sable ; l'équipage du Vogue Merry gisait épars de-ci de-là, complètement ivre de nourriture, de boisson, de joie, de fatigue, ou quelquefois des quatre.

Vers midi, ils furent réveillés certains (ou plutôt certaines) avec un léger murmure doucereux, les autres avec un seau d'eau glacée sur eux. Les premières se levèrent avec peine et furent récompensées par un café fort préparé avec amour ainsi que de diverses viennoiseries odorantes et sans nul doute délicieuses. Les autres eurent droit à un grognement pas très aimable.

- Debout, feignasses ! Il est midi ! Vous allez dormir encore longtemps ?

- Sandy ! s'écria Luffy en s'étirant et en assommant les infortunés qui ne s'étaient pas baissés à temps. Tu es redevenu grognon !

- T'as quelque chose à redire ? grogna effectivement le cuisinier en lui agitant une poêle sous le nez. Si Môssieur Luffy n'est pas content, Môssieur Luffy se fera à manger tout seul.

L'équipage le fixa avec des yeux ronds. Le silence s'étala sur une minute. Puis les voix éclatèrent.

- Sandy ! Tu es guéri !

- Quoi ! Il est redevenu méchant ?

- De quoi tu parles, Long-Nez ?

- Sandy, tu vas mieux ?

- Hé, Sandy, quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

Les autres pirates regardèrent Luffy d'un air incrédule. Sandy avait une veine de rage qui lui sortait de la tête. Il se dirigea sans un mot vers son capitaine, une cigarette à la bouche qu'il tira longuement et délicatement, presque avec vénération. A la fin, il l'écrasa d'un coup sec sur le sable et leva les yeux vers Luffy. L'équipage retenait son souffle.

Par la suite, ils se disputèrent longtemps pour savoir si Luffy avait été projeté jusqu'au trois-quarts ou seulement jusqu'à mi-hauteur de la montagne au Grand Tournesol. Pipo affirmait que le garçon-caoutchouc était revenu couvert de pollen de la fleur géante, Nami l'avait vu dépasser un gros nuage qui passait par-là, et l'intéressé n'en avait aucune idée, trop occupé qu'il était à compter les étoiles. Il dormit quelques heures de plus pour récupérer.

Quant à Sandy, il retourna à ses fourneaux. Son dernier coup de pied, aussi spectaculaire que soudain, l'avait soulagé et vengé ; la vie reprenait son cours habituel. Il ne semblait pas se souvenir des derniers jours ; lorsque Pipo voulut le lui rappeler en se moquant, il se prit un coup de casserole et fut expulsé derechef. Puis le cuisinier s'enferma une bonne partie de l'après-midi en cuisine, nul ne savait pourquoi, même si tout le monde recevait sa part de repas aux heures prévues. Il fut décidé qu'ils repartiraient le lendemain, une fois qu'ils auraient fait le plein d'eau, de nourriture ainsi que de plantes médicinales et autres objets indispensables.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas ; une sorte de malaise s'était installé sur le Vogue Merry, qui affecta même Luffy. Personne n'osait déranger Sandy. Robin avait disparu, Chopper se sentait tout triste, Nami était mélancolique (sans doute regrettait-elle le Sandy poli et réservé) et Pipo traînait les pieds sur le pont en grignotant un morceau de réglisse qu'il avait réussi à dérober en cuisine avant d'être jeté dehors.

Zorro n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis le réveil. Personne ne sut où il partit, pas plus que pour Robin ; mais quand il revint, il faisait nuit et il avait l'air plus morne, plus fatigué et plus cassant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il lança à peine un regard à ses camarades quand ils lui demandèrent ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il ne toucha pas à sa part de dîner, mais cela ne fut pas perdu pour tout le monde. Nami n'eut pas le cœur d'assommer les goinfres qui s'étaient lancé sur la part de son compagnon. Elle se sentait si lasse qu'elle arrivait à peine à manger elle-même, tandis que Luffy dévorait la bouillabaisse de Sandy avec avidité, presque avec rage. Zorro était revenu avec d'autres bouteilles de sake qu'il se dépêcha de vider dans son coin. Il portait des brûlures légères aux mains, qu'il n'avait pas en partant.

**xxxxx**

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda Chopper quand il l'eut finalement convaincu de le soigner. Ce n'est pas grave, mais tu devrais faire attention. Je croyais que tes mains étaient tes biens les plus précieux avec tes sabres.

Zorro fixa les bandages d'un air sinistre.

- J'ai voulu brûler les vêtements, finit-il par dire.

- Quels vêtements ?

- Ceux que j'ai porté hier.

Chopper n'insista pas, mais il avait envie de pleurer quand il revint parmi les autres.

- Alors ? demanda Nami en voyant le petit renne. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Des brûlures légères, rien de bien méchant.

- On parlait de son moral. On voit bien qu'il n'est pas comme d'habitude, intervint Pipo. C'est la première fois que je le vois aussi abattu. C'est inquiétant.

Chopper garda le silence en regardant ses sabots d'un air gêné. Ses lèvres tremblèrent doucement.

- Je… je ne sais pas, mentit-il. Il a peut-être trop mangé, ou il a été piqué par un insecte. Ca ne doit pas être grave, n'est-ce pas ?

Il semblait se le demander à lui-même. Son visage dépérit.

- C'est ça, et moi je suis la reine des pirates, marmonna Nami. C'est bon. On n'a qu'à attendre demain et voir. Je ne me sens pas dans mon assiette, moi non plus.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Robin ne reparut que le lendemain, lorsqu'ils achevèrent de charger le dernier tonneau d'eau de source. Elle alla directement voir Chopper qui soignait une coupure que s'était faite Nami en trébuchant sur un bout de pont brisé par une bataille précédente.

- Nous repartons bien aujourd'hui ?

- Robin ? Oui, mais…

- Tant mieux. Ca aurait été dangereux de rester plus longtemps.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je suis allée aux nouvelles, hier. Ca m'a pris du temps, mais j'ai découvert que les tournesols de l'île dégageaient une toxine qui affluait sur l'humeur et la santé de ceux qui étaient à son contact.

- Hein ? Une toxine ? Tu es sûre ?

- Regarde par toi-même.

Elle sortit de sa poche un vieux cahier tout déchiré qui tenait à peine à l'aide de deux ficelles. Nami l'ouvrit précautionneusement. Les pages étaient toutes jaunies par l'âge et les intempéries, l'encre à la base noire avait viré au rose pâle. Mais l'écriture était fine et nette.

**xxxxx**

_Journal de bord de La Mouette Ivre, 30 janvier xxxx_

_Enfin, nous avons accosté sur l'île du Tournesol ! Le temps est splendide, et les habitants nous ont accueillis comme des rois. Nous avions entendu parler de cette île merveilleuse présente sur la Route de tous les périls, et pourtant nous n'y croyions qu'à moitié. Mais elle est bien là. Les tournesols qui y poussent sont véritablement gigantesques ; et leurs graines sont exquises ! J'ai repris quinze fois de ces graines divines. Le médecin de bord dit que je devrais me restreindre si je ne voulais pas prendre dix kilos en deux jours. Balivernes ! Un homme, un vrai, n'a pas besoin de faire un régime comme une femme coquette._

_L'équipage est déjà installé chez l'habitant. Cela fait du bien, après tout ce temps passé à voguer sur un océan remplis de monstres et de dangers en tous genres ! Les gens sont gentils et nous offrent tout ce que nous leur demandons, malgré leur drôle de tête. Je pense que nous allons rester un petit moment._

**xxxxx**

_Journal de bord de La Mouette Ivre, 04 février xxxx_

_Mon imbécile de timonier a voulu grimper sur cette montagne noire gigantesque et a dérapé à cinquante mètres du sol. Il s'est écrasé comme une crêpe sur le sol et a péri sur le coup. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, mais c'est quand même bizarre. La dernière fois, il avait été projeté avec une telle force sur un bloc d'acier qu'il l'avait traversé de part en part et s'était relevé à peine décoiffé. Et là, il tombe de cinquante petits mètres et il finit en charpie. Mais bon. C'est la vie, je suppose._

**xxxxx**

_Journal de bord de La Mouette Ivre, 07 février xxxx_

_Bizarre, bizarre. Trois autres hommes ont aussi voulu monter sur cette fichue montagne, et ils y sont arrivés. On les a attendu une bonne journée, mais ils ne sont pas redescendus pour le déjeuner, ce qui est un miracle en soi. J'ai envoyé d'autres hommes, qui les ont trouvé au pied du Grand Tournesol , raides morts. Morts d'épuisement._

_D'accord, ils étaient montés en escaladant la paroi, mais elle n'était pas si haute !_

**xxxxx**

_Journal de bord de La Mouette Ivre, 09 février xxxx_

_Cette fois-ci, je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec cette île. J'ai voulu faire un peu d'exercice et j'étais à bout de souffle au bout de deux minutes. Le docteur m'a dit que j'avais pris presque cent kilos ; en seulement une semaine ! Ce sont ces foutues graines de tournesol, j'arrive pas à m'arrêter d'en manger et j'ai sans cesse faim. Le reste de l'équipage est dans le même état. Doc a voulu faire des analyses ou je ne sais quoi, je lui ai donné le feu vert. Il a trouvé un truc dément._

_Je n'ai pas trop compris ses histoires, mais il semblerait que tout l'équipage aurait perdu des… comment il appelle ça… enfin, peu importe, des trucs qui permettraient au corps de fonctionner et de se réparer. Quelque chose dans les tournesols, apparemment. Au début, je ne l'ai pas cru, mais ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses. Comme mon timonier, par exemple. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait partir tout de suite. Mais il manque au moins une dizaines de gars qui sont allés chez les habitants._

**xxxxx**

_Journal de bord de La Mouette Ivre,12 février xxxx_

_Ces fichus villageois ! Ils ont enfin fini par nous expliquer. D'après eux, c'est la volonté du soleil. Foutaises ! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais il y a quelque chose dans ces tournesols… quelque chose qui fait que si un étranger les mange ou qu'il reste trop longtemps sur l'île, il devient de plus en plus faible et sans défense, tout en continuant d'engraisser comme un porc pour ceux qui mangeraient de ces satanées graines. Elles font grossir, il paraît. C'est spectaculaire. Il y a une semaine, j'étais si maigre que je pouvais me glisser entièrement dans le plus petit coffre que je possède ; maintenant, j'ai l'impression de couvrir le pont. Les hommes s'affaiblissent, bientôt ils n'auront plus la force d'appareiller. Mais ce n'est pas le pire._

_C'est le moral._

_Doc dit que le pollen a un truc qui rend les gens dépressifs, change leur caractère et leur façon de penser. Certains sont tristes et n'ont envie de rien. D'autres se mettent à pleurer comme des bébés à la moindre contrariété. Ils sont devenus si émotifs qu'ils tombent dans les bras les uns des autres. Si ça continue, on va se laisser crever ici sans un mot._

_La volonté du soleil, hein ? Quelle blague grotesque._

**xxxxx**

Par la suite, l'écriture change et devient moins appuyée, plus nerveuse, mais aussi étrangement plus raffinée.

**xxxxx**

_Journal de bord de La Mouette Ivre, 15 février xxxx_

_Ca y est, le capitaine est mort. Etouffé avec une énorme graine de tournesol qu'il avait avalée entière. Il n'avait plus la force de la recracher. Il pesait dans les sept cents kilos. Je suis le médecin de ce qui fut un jour l'équipage robuste de La Mouette Ivre. Je me suis retenu de manger ces graines, mais j'ai la peau sur les os. Les cas sont extrêmes. La faiblesse provoquée par la perte progressive des globules du sang et des plaquettes affaiblissent l'organisme qui puise énormément plus dans ses réserves ; mais ceux qui mangent des graines grossissent à ne plus finir et développent une forme de dépendance. C'est tragique._

_Ce sera bientôt la fin. Ce matin, je me suis traîné une dernière fois pour voir où les villageois emmènent le corps du capitaine, afin de lui rendre les derniers hommages. Mais j'ai dû me cacher ; ces gens si chaleureux ne supportent pas qu'un homme armé s'introduise dans leurs terres. J'avais apporté deux pistolets._

_Et j'ai vu ! Ils ont traîné sa carcasse boursouflée pendant une heure jusqu'au sommet de la montagne et l'ont enterrée au pied du Grand Tournesol. Et j'ai entendu ! Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses. Nous mangeons de ces graines de tournesol, les villageois nous enterrent à leurs pieds pour les nourrir. De l'engrais premier choix ! La pire fin pour un pirate._

_Nous ne sommes plus que huit. Si seulement je pouvais convaincre mes compagnons restants de reprendre la mer… après tout, la noyade est une fin courante chez les marins. Ou peut-être qu'un poisson aura l'amabilité de nous dévorer…_

**xxxxx**

- C'est horrible ! s'écria Nami en frissonnant.

- Je me demande ce qui provoque ça, dit pensivement Chopper.

- Peu importe ! Il faut fuir, au plus vite ! Partons tout de suite !

Pipo qui les avait rejoint et s'était fait raconter l'histoire était déjà complètement paniqué et faisait une tête à faire peur. Robin hocha la tête et referma le cahier.

- Il a raison, fit Nami. Des pirates surpuissants ou les éléments, on a l'habitude, mais un virus…

- On ne sait pas si c'est un virus, la corrigea Chopper.

Ce n'est pas le propos ! Rassemblez tout le monde, on s'en va de cette maudite île.

**xxxxx**

- Nami ! Luffy n'est pas sur le Merry ! Et Zorro non plus ! Ils sont introuvables !

- Ah, Sandy est parti aussi !

- Seigneur, ils ne me laisseront jamais en paix, se lamenta Nami en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Elle leva les yeux vers le Grand Tournesol et passa la demi-heure suivante à le traiter de tous les noms, à tel point que Pipo finit par couvrir les oreilles de Chopper avec une grimace d'horreur non dissimulée. Robin tenta de la calmer en lui rappelant l'urgence de la situation. Comme elle n'y arrivait pas, elle finit par en venir à une extrémité qui fit ouvrir de grands yeux éberlués à Chopper, faillit faire perdre la moitié de son sang à Pipo qui l'expulsa par son nez et laissa Nami confuse et rêveuse.

Mais ceci est une autre histoire.

_**A suivre…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : _Mon regard m'emporte vers le soleil_**

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **One Piece

**Crédits : **Le manga _One Piece _est la propriété de Eiichiro Oda et de Jump, et aussi un peu de Glénat qui le publie en France. Et je ne parle pas de l'anime. Que personne ne me demande d'argent, je n'en ai pas.

**Avertissements : **Spoilers, Shounen-ai (amour entre hommes). Soyez prévenus et ne venez pas vous plaindre, vous n'avez qu'à ne pas lire si cela ne vous plaît pas. Merci. L'histoire n'a pas de position chronologique précise, mais elle se déroule après l'adhésion du dernier membre connu (pas de nom) et avant la perte de… enfin, vous le saurez bien si vous lisez la suite du manga. 

**Couples éventuels : **Zorro/Sandy, traces de Robin/Nami ?

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur : **J'écris cette fic au fur et à mesure. Ce qui donne quelquefois des trucs vraiment bizarres. Et le titre est tiré des paroles du générique de début du dessin animé _Prince Vaillant_. Le dessin animé est tout moche et ne mérite pas le terme « animé », mais les génériques étaient pas mal.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ouf ! Merci pour ceux qui m'ont lue jusqu'ici. L'histoire approche à son terme, on est à l'avant-dernier chapitre...

**XxXxXxXxX**

Chapitre 5 :

En réalité, Sandy n'était pas allé bien loin. Il avait décidé de sortir de sa torpeur pour aller aux nouvelles et avait surpris les étonnantes révélations de Robin. Cela lui avait donné à réfléchir. Il avait remarqué que Zorro n'était plus dans les parages depuis un moment, mais il n'osait pas aller demander aux autres. L'aventure qui lui était arrivée l'avait laissé désorienté, et un peu furieux. Bien sûr, il s'en souvenait, mais il n'aurait voulu l'avouer pour rien au monde, et surtout pas à ce fouineur de Pipo ! Mais celui à qui il voulait le nier le plus était sans doute lui-même… La gentillesse, la tendresse même que Zorro lui avait témoigné ces derniers temps n'était pas sans le déconcerter. Il en comprenait maintenant un peu la cause. Sûrement, ces étranges tournesols y étaient pour quelque chose ! Le journal ne disait-il pas qu'ils changeaient un homme aussi sûrement qu'une femme pendant sa période délicate du mois ?

Et ses sentiments à lui… mensonges, boniments, tous inventés et déformés par les relents des fleurs ! Sa confusion n'était qu'illusion. Tout était faux.

Le rendez-vous. La discussion sans queue ni tête sur la paroi. Les attentions délicates de Zorro. Mensonges erronés. Duplicité. Il leur suffisait de partir loin de cette île, et ils disparaîtraient comme neige au soleil. Ils oublieraient tout, redeviendraient les rivaux acharnés d'avant. Ils se battraient de nouveau pour une raison futile, se taperaient dessus pour le moindre mot de travers et s'appelleraient par tous les noms. Ils seraient débarrassés de ce sentiment troublant, entre malaise et plaisir, lorsqu'ils s'échangeaient des regards dérobés. Mensonges. Illusions.

Ils étaient si doux…

Avait-il vraiment retrouvé tous ses esprits ?

**XxXxXxXxX**

Zorro avait de nouveau fait l'ascension de la montagne. Il était arrivé éreinté, mais cela lui importait peu. A présent, il était affaissé près de la racine contre laquelle ils s'étaient reposés ce soir-là, en contemplant le coucher du soleil. Il était à bout de souffle ; la sueur dégoulinait de son corps en gouttes énormes et salées (il en avait goûté quelques-unes par accident, et les trouva immondes). Les pansements que Chopper avait mis tant de soin à faire étaient déjà presque partis. Ses mains salies par la montée n'allaient guère mieux ; des plaies ouvertes se formaient sur la peau brunie et boursouflée. Zorro ne sentait rien.

Il contempla le ciel et le soleil qui lui rappelait tant Sandy. C'était peut-être un peu poétique de sa part, de comparer ce fichu play-boy à l'astre du jour, mais y pouvait-il quelque chose que ce crétin snob ait la même couleur de cheveux ? Et ses yeux ! Comme le ciel. Si… bleus. Et la fumée de sa cigarette ressemblait un peu à un nuage…

Il ferma les yeux. La brise qui soufflait en haut de la montagne était agréable. Il s'en voulait de se tracasser autant pour un mec pareil. Pour cet homme ! Après tout, il avait un rêve à accomplir, une destinée… Il se sentait fatigué. Epuisé. Il faisait si bon. Le Grand Tournesol était au-dessus de lui et il semblait rendre son ombre plus douce, la brise plus fraîche, bruissant, berçant… Il allait faire une sieste. Juste une petite sieste. Il se réveillerait, et tout serait comme avant. Ils repartiraient de nouveau tous ensembles sur le Vogue Merry. Une sieste, et il effacerait à jamais le souvenir embarrassant de ces derniers jours. Il ne sentit pas son corps tomber lourdement à terre.

Il était si fatigué…

**xxxxx**

Sandy le trouva dans cette position. Il avait grimpé lentement par le petit chemin qui menait au sommet, l'unique chemin. En cours de route, il avait eu une idée folle, un caprice inexplicable. Il avait attaqué la paroi à coups de pieds. Il connaissait ses coups de pieds, la pierre avait été fendue sans problème et la route était irrémédiablement obstruée par d'énormes coulées de terre et des rochers aussi gros que le Vogue Merry. Son acte le troubla profondément, mais il continua néanmoins la montée, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive la base du Grand Tournesol. Il en fit le tour calmement, et comme prévu, Zorro était installé au même endroit que tantôt, la face contre terre. Sandy lui asséna un léger coup de pied.

Zorro se réveilla avec un grognement. Sa bouche était toute poisseuse, ses muscles ne lui avaient jamais fait autant mal. Sa vision était brouillée. Sandy s'assit près de lui et l'installa sur ses genoux.

- Eh, pauvre type, murmura-t-il en lui tapotant la joue. C'est moi.

- Pas la peine, croassa Zorro. Laisse-moi dormir. Je suis crevé.

- Crevé, tu le seras dans pas longtemps pour sûr, si tu restes là, fit doucement Sandy. Tu es en train de mourir.

- Foutaises ! Je vais parfaitement bien, mais même Zorro n'était pas si désillusionné pour ne pas sentir ses muscles se raidir et son souffle lui manquer. Il toussa. Un filet de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Tu veux crever ici, bretteur de mes deux ?

- La ferme, blondasse.

- A ta guise. Ne dis pas que je t'avais pas prévenu.

Sandy laissa passer quelques minutes. Puis il tapota de nouveau sur la tête de Zorro.

- Eh, déjà mort ?

- Tu rêves.

- J'ai réfléchi, tu sais. Je crois que j'aime bien cette île. Elle est… jolie.

- Et alors ?

La voix de Zorro était de plus en plus faible, mais il tenait bon. Comme il avait les yeux fermés, il ne vit pas Sandy lui adresser un étrange sourire doux et triste.

- Je vais peut-être m'installer ici. Je sais que j'avais le rêve de trouver All Blue, mais je peux le remettre un peu. Il… il y a pleins d'ingrédients intéressants sur l'île. Et j'aime bien ce Grand Tournesol. On s'y sent bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Zorro ne lui répondit pas.

- Alors je vais rester.

Il laissa retomber sa tête contre la plante géante. Ses yeux lui piquaient horriblement. Sans doute la poussière…

- Et la sieste est si agréable… Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas dormir là, tu vas attraper froid.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit, marmonna Zorro dans un souffle rauque. Je ne risque rien. Tu devrais rentrer. Les autres… doivent t'attendre pour manger.

- Mais c'est avec toi que je veux être, dit simplement Sandy en fermant les yeux.

**xxxxx**

Il lui sembla distinguer un bruit familier, comme la chute d'une petite cascade. Ou le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles. Le bruit se rapprocha, devint plus fort. Il entendait des voix ?

Un meuglement, non, plusieurs ! Sandy voulut ouvrir les yeux et hurler sur ces fichues vaches qui lui gâchaient son sommeil réparateur. Qu'elles aillent au diable ! Il allait en faire du carpaccio !

- MEEEEEEUUUUUUUHHHHHH !

- Les voilà !

- Acckkk, ils sont morts !

- La ferme, Pipo !

- On doit se dépêcher ! Chopper ! Dis-leur d'aller plus vite !

- MEEEEEEEUUUUUUUHHHHHHH !

- OUAIS ! hurla la voix ravie de Luffy. ALLEZ LES MEUHMEUH !

Et devant les yeux fatigués de Sandy qui avait finalement réussi à les ouvrir, tout le reste de l'équipage du capitaine au chapeau de paille, chacun monté sur une vachette ailée en pleurs, surgit dans un concert de meuglement et de cris de victoire.

Sandy referma les yeux en souriant.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Il leur fallut deux bonnes semaines pour récupérer entièrement. Zorro en particulier avait un taux de défenses ridiculement bas, selon Chopper, et il resta cloué au lit plus longtemps que Sandy. Celui-ci avait repris le chemin des fourneaux et concoctait quantité de plats revigorants pour l'équipage sous les instructions de leur médecin. Il avait aussi recommencé à flirter avec Nami et Robin, mais d'une manière encore plus légère qu'auparavant, si c'était possible. Toute une soirée, il eut une longue discussion avec les deux jeunes filles, qui eut l'air de les laisser satisfaits tous les trois. Robin et Nami furent inséparables durant toute cette période. Il arrivait souvent à Sandy de leur préparer des cocktails vitaminés au petit matin quand elles se levaient, et elles n'arrêtaient pas de se sourire d'un air entendu en se frôlant. Elles se mettaient quelquefois à rire ensemble en voyant passer Sandy qui changeait régulièrement les draps et les vêtements de Zorro.

Quant à ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là, Pipo embellit l'histoire de manière exagérée quand il la raconta à Zorro, mais voilà à peu près le récit exact selon Robin, qui avait consigné par écrit les événements.

**xxxxx**

Luffy, Zorro et Sandy avaient disparus, au grand désespoir du reste de l'équipage. Pipo les voyait déjà en engrais pour les vers de terre et les fleurs et était d'avis de les abandonner, mais un coup bien placé de Nami sur une partie de son anatomie qu'il comptait garder pour assurer pleinement sa descendance l'avait fait revenir à de meilleurs sentiments. Ils avaient organisé les recherches en veillant bien à ne pas rester seul et en prenant avec eux des fusées qu'ils devaient tirer chaque heure pour montrer que tout allait bien. Les bleues pour le signal, les rouges pour appeler les autres au cas où ils auraient découvert leurs amis. Nami était allée avec Chopper et Pipo avec Robin.

Ce fut Pipo qui découvrit Luffy, occupé à dévorer des graines de tournesol grillées que lui offraient allègrement un groupe d'habitants joyeux. Le capitaine faisait déjà trois fois son volume habituel. Lorsque Robin voulut lui parler, les habitants si gentils auparavant s'étaient mis à les attaquer. Ce contretemps avait été réglé en un tour de main par l'historienne.

Littéralement.

Luffy se mit dans une colère noire quand il apprit la disparition de ses amis. Il dégonfla si vite que Pipo en eut le souffle coupé, et se mit à démolir autant de tournesols qu'il le pouvait dans un excès de rage. Robin se contenta de lancer une fusée rouge qui reçut un écho bleu_ et _rouge qui les fit se précipiter vers la source, après avoir pris le soin de rattrapper Luffy. Il avait déjà rasé l'équivalent de cinq terrains de football de tournesols.

Entre-temps, Nami et Chopper n'avaient pas chômé, puisqu'en traversant l'île ils avaient découvert, bien logées dans une grotte de tournesols entrecroisés, les vachettes qui les avaient attaquées quelques jours plus tôt ! Elles parurent terrorisées à leur vue, se souvenant sans doute de l'échec cuisant de leur dernière bataille. En fait, plusieurs d'entre elles étaient si effrayées que leurs ailes s'entrechoquèrent dans un joli cliquetis métallique au lieu de les emporter en un lieu plus sûr. Nami n'eut aucun mal à les arraisonner et elle demanda à Chopper de lui servir d'interprète pour leur soutirer des informations.

Le clan avait vu Zorro grimper sur la paroi de la montagne, puis Sandy monter par le sentier. Curieuse, l'une d'entre elles l'avait suivi, tout ça pour le voir démolir la route à coups de pied. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de s'envoler avant qu'un tas de gravats ne tombe à l'emplacement où elle était quelques instants auparavant.

Nami s'inquiéta énormément de la tournure bizarre qu'avaient pris les événements ; elle voulut immédiatement repartir chercher les autres, d'autant plus que Robin avait déjà lancé sa fusée rouge. Mais Chopper traîna un peu et apprit plus qu'il ne l'espérait de la bouche d'une vieille vachette toute ridée dont les pis pendaient misérablement sur la carcasse décharnée.

L'antidote. La fin de tous leurs maux. C'était si simple, et à la fois si tordu que Nami ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer d'un rire nerveux qui dura jusqu'à ce que leurs amis les rejoignent, avertis par les fusées qu'elle avait lancées.

Boire de l'eau de mer en grande quantité. Les tournesols détestaient le sel, ça les empêchait de pousser. C'est pourquoi ils n'avaient pas recouvert toute l'île, mais s'étaient arrêtées des mètres avant la plage. Les fleurs qui se trouvaient à cette frontière étaient beaucoup plus petites et malingres. Et elles étaient inoffensives, contrairement à celles qui se trouvaient à l'abri à l'intérieur des terres et qui produisaient des toxines en grande quantité, toxines qui se concentraient en particulier dans leurs graines. Les habitants de l'île et les vachettes ne craignaient pas la contagion : ils ne salaient jamais leur nourriture, mais buvaient exclusivement de l'eau de mer, qu'ils supportaient grâce à des siècles d'accoutumance.

Un plan de rescousse avait été tout de suite organisé. Chopper eut l'idée d'utiliser les vaches pour atteindre leurs amis plus rapidement. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à les convaincre, surtout lorsque Luffy fit mine d'avoir de nouveau faim. Un membre de l'équipage par vache plus deux pour leurs amis restants, et elles les conduisirent à tire-d'aile vers le sommet de la montagne en poussant des meuglements pathétiques.

**xxxxx**

Chopper confia que le cas de Zorro était presque désespéré. Aurait-il été un homme normal, et n'aurait-il pas ingéré mystérieusement un peu de sel, il serait déjà mort. Il n'avait presque rien mangé le temps de leur séjour. Sandy était dans un meilleur état, sans doute grâce à son état de cuisinier qui le faisait côtoyer sans cesse des aliments salés. Et par le plus grand des hasards, ou peut-être était-ce du à son moral chancelant, il avait abondamment salé les repas de l'équipage, et le sel se trouvait naturellement dans la chair des animaux qu'ils avaient ramenés. Quant à Luffy, qui avait consommé des quantités gargantuesques de graines de tournesol, il ne comptait pas, selon Pipo. Il n'était pas humain.

L'équipage n'eut jamais aussi soif que les jours qui suivirent leur départ, même lorsqu'ils étaient perdus dans le désert d'Alabasta. Sandy mettait cinq fois plus de sel que d'habitude dans les aliments pour les purger des relents de toxine. Heureusement, ils arrivèrent sans tarder à un port qui leur permit de s'abreuver à leur soif, sans quoi ils auraient manqué d'eau en très peu de temps. Zorro était toujours inconscient. Sandy restait à le veiller, et il menaça les autres membres de l'équipage qu'il « oublierait » de faire leur repas si jamais ils le mentionnaient au bretteur.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Zorro se réveilla un beau matin sans crier gare, alors que Nami était en train de peler une mandarine à son chevet pour la manger. C'était son tour de garde ; elle pleura des larmes de joie en le voyant ouvrir péniblement les yeux en grommelant. Il se sentait dans le même état que la dernière fois qu'il avait été conscient, sur la montagne du Grand Tournesol, mais au moins était-il dans un lit douillet à l'abri de tout mal.

Le reste du Vogue Merry, minus leur cuisinier, se précipita à son chevet dans les cris et les pleurs, sincèrement heureux du retour de leur bretteur favori. Zorro avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène quelques temps avant, sauf qu'à la place où il était se trouvait un jeune homme blond désorienté au regard doux. Il sentit son mal de crâne revenir à toute vitesse. Un bol de bouillon de poule fumant lui fit mis brusquement et violemment sous le nez.

- Mange, lui ordonna Sandy en fronçant les sourcils.

Zorro s'exécuta sans se faire prier, mais pas une seule fois il ne croisa le regard du cuisinier. Il recracha la première gorgée qu'il prit à la face de Luffy.

- C'est trop salé !

- C'est pour ton bien, fit Sandy avec une grimace satisfaite. Le sel est pour te débarrasser des vilaines toxines qui ont failli ôter ta sale face de ma vue. Tiens, reprends-en.

Et sans prévenir, il enfonça une salière ouverte dans la bouche du convalescent. Les autres eurent le visage tordu par l'horreur (sauf Robin qui se mit à rire). Zorro recracha la salière et se précipita sur le pont (la douleur de ses papilles gustatives lui avait redonné des forces). Il trouva heureusement un tonneau d'eau douce qu'il but entièrement. Mais il était encore tout rouge et ses yeux s'ouvrirent démesurément.

- SANDYYYYYYYYYYY !

- Encore du désordre, soupira Pipo en songeant aux réparations qu'il allait sans doute encore faire au Vogue Merry.

Chopper essayait en vain de ramener Zorro dans son lit. Il fallait qu'il se repose davantage ! Mais Nami ne voulut pas intervenir par peur de se prendre un coup perdu et Robin tendit ses sabres à Zorro, qu'elle avait gardé avec elle jusque-là. Le bretteur les attrapa sans un mot de remerciement.

Luffy ne dit rien. Il se rapprocha des deux hommes qui s'étaient déjà mis en position de combat, les regarda tour à tour, et partit d'un de ses sourires habituels. Puis il étendit ses deux bras, et dans un superbe mouvement élastique, les enroula autour de ses deux amis qu'il serra ensemble. Bien sûr, aucun des deux hommes ne pouvait espérer se dépêtrer dans leur position. Ils fixèrent Luffy d'un air idiot.

- Héhé, ricana leur capitaine satisfait, faites la paix. On est tous sains et saufs et on continue le voyage ! Et j'ai faim !

Sandy soupira.

- Alors lâche-moi, estomac sur pattes.

Luffy laissa partir les deux hommes. Zorro tenait encore ses sabres et vit Sandy s'éloigner du coin de l'œil. Il sentait lui-même le regard appuyé de ses camarades.

- Quoi ? grogna-t-il à leur intention.

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler ? proposa gentiment Chopper. Il était vraiment inquiet, tu sais.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu…

- Ca suffit, l'interrompit Luffy, ce qui surprit tout le monde. Va me chercher de la viande. C'est un ordre du capitaine.

Zorro fit une grimace, mais Luffy semblait tenir dur comme fer à son morceau de viande. Il abandonna la partie et se dirigea d'un air sombre vers la cuisine, ses amis l'encourageant silencieusement.

**xxxxx**

- Eh, cuistot raté, fit-il en ouvrant la porte en grand, le capitaine réclame à bouffer. File-moi quelque chose.

Sandy était en train d'éplucher des carottes. Zorro ferma la porte derrière lui sans y penser.

Le cuisinier lâcha ses affaires et lui sauta au cou, l'étouffant presque. Zorro fut bien un peu surpris, mais il ne dit rien. Au bout d'un moment, il leva maladroitement les bras et les enroula autour de la taille de son compagnon. Puis il enfonça son visage dans les cheveux de soleil de Sandy et ferma les yeux.

_**A suivre…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : _Mon regard m'emporte vers le soleil_**

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **One Piece

**Crédits : **Le manga _One Piece _est la propriété de Eiichirou Oda et de Jump. Que personne ne me demande d'argent, je n'en ai pas.

**Avertissements : **Spoilers, Shounen-ai (amour entre hommes). Soyez prévenus et ne venez pas vous plaindre, vous n'avez qu'à ne pas lire si cela ne vous plaît pas. Merci. L'histoire n'a pas de position chronologique précise, mais elle se déroule après l'adhésion du dernier membre connu (pas de nom) et avant la perte de… enfin, vous le saurez bien si vous lisez la suite du manga. 

**Couples éventuels : **Zorro/Sandy, traces de Robin/Nami

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur : **J'écris cette fic au fur et à mesure. Ce qui donne quelquefois des trucs vraiment bizarres. Et le titre est tiré des paroles du générique de début du dessin animé _Prince Vaillant_. Le dessin animé est tout moche et ne mérite pas le terme « animé », mais les génériques étaient pas mal.

**XxXxXxXxX**

C'est la fin ! Merci, merci, merci ! J'ai posté ça à la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Et j'ai aussi écrit une petite suite un peu plus... euh comment dire... osée ? Sous le titre _Oh mon Dieu ! Ils sont tous pédés ! _Qui révèle le point de vue de ce pauvre Pipo...

Lisez-la si le coeur vous en dit !

**XxXxXxXxX**

Epilogue : 

- Bon, vous avez fini de charger ?

- Tout de suite, Nami chérie, fit Sandy avec une grimace niaise et des cœurs à la place des yeux.

Il reçut un coup de pied pour seule réponse, l'envoyant rouler dans des caissons en bois situés à proximité. Le cuisinier du Vogue Merry se releva couvert d'échardes et de très mauvaise humeur.

- Tu me cherches, bretteur de mes deux ?

- J'ai glissé, fut la réponse de son rival, qui souriait d'un air satisfait. Quelle maladresse.

- Espèce de…

- Vous vous disputerez plus tard, intervint Nami en hurlant. Le chargement d'abord. Et Luffy, ne mange pas nos provisions, s'adressa-t-elle au capitaine qui passait dans son dos en grignotant à toute vitesse le contenu du baril qu'il portait. Qu'elles nous durent au moins jusqu'au port suivant !

Mais Luffy s'enfuit avec le sourire vers la ville, continuant son pillage de nourriture. La jeune navigatrice prit un air irrité.

- Vous deux, allez le chercher.

- Quoi ? protestèrent Sandy et Zorro qui s'étaient accordés dans leur indignation. Pourquoi avec lui ?

- Il a raison, Nami chérie, je ferais mieux de rester avec toi pour charger le bateau. Cet idiot pourra aller chercher seul Luffy.

- Pour une fois, je suis de son avis, acquiesça Zorro. Je n'ai pas besoin de ce poids mort.

Sa remarque eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention furieuse de Sandy.

- _Qui_ est un poids mort ?

- Un pauvre type qui ne peut même pas croiser une fille sans baver sur le sol.

- Ah oui ? Et c'est qui la lavette qui s'est senti mal en respirant le pollen de quelques pauvres fleurs ?

- Tu me cherches ?

- PAS DE CA ! beugla Nami en les frappant tous deux. ALLEZ PLUTOT CHERCHER LUFFY !

Ils partirent sans demander leur reste.

Un bruit derrière elle la fit se retourner.

- Ils sont partis ? demanda un Luffy tout sourire, en continuant de grignoter le morceau de viande qu'il avait chipé (le dernier du baril).

Nami garda un silence consterné pendant quelques instants, puis sans crier gare, lui asséna un coup de bâton sur la tête. Luffy caressa sa bosse en gémissant.

- Bais cha fait bal ! (Il avait un morceau dans la bouche)

- Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça ? soupira Nami un peu fatiguée, maintenant j'ai envoyé Zorro et Sandy à ta recherche. Ca leur prendra des heures s'ils ne te trouvent pas.

- Tant mieux, sourit Luffy. Ils n'ont pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver seuls depuis l'île du Tournesol.

La navigatrice le fixa d'un air interloqué. Robin qui était venue aux nouvelles lui fit un clin d'œil qui la fit rougir.

- Luffy, tu…

- J'espère qu'ils ramèneront un autre truc aussi délicieux que cette graine de tournesol ! J'ai encore faim !

Nami le cogna. Cela fit rire Robin qui enroula ses bras autour des épaules et de la taille de son amie pour la calmer.

**xxxxx**

Entre-temps, les deux compères étaient déjà arrivé au centre-ville, qui fourmillait d'activité. C'était jour de marché, et les commerçants s'affairaient activement dans un joyeux brouhaha organisé, le tout sur le son des pièces trébuchantes et des voix des crieurs mêlées aux protestations des quelques clients mécontents. Sandy s'arrêta devant un étal de fleuriste qui vendait en promotion d'énormes bouquets de tournesols un peu fanés. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à t'arrêter comme ça, grogna Zorro qui l'avait devancé. On se dépêche de trouver Luffy et on se barre. J'ai une sieste à faire, moi.

- Tu passes ton temps à dormir, grommela Sandy. Ca te fatigue pas ?

- Comment tu veux que je me fatigue de me reposer ? Crétin. Et puis je récupère.

- Tsk. Petite nature.

- Tu veux te battre ?

- Je peux t'écraser quand tu veux, pauvre tache.

Zorro était déjà en train de dégainer ses sabres, mais Sandy n'y fit pas attention et se dirigea vers l'étal de fleurs. Il dédaigna les tournesols pour s'intéresser aux autres fleurs multicolores qui égayaient le stand.

- Des fleurs pour votre bien-aimée ? demanda l'alerte dame qui tenait le commerce. Je peux vous faire un joli bouquet sur mesure, si vous voulez.

- C'est vrai qu'il y a deux charmantes demoiselles à qui j'aimerais bien les offrir, sourit Sandy d'un air lubrique. Un dîner, des fleurs, et une compagnie de rêve… aahhh…

La vendeuse rit un peu, mais on la sentait crispée par l'étrange attitude de son client. Elle garda néanmoins son calme et sortit plusieurs échantillons de fleurs et les montra à Sandy.

- Voici celles que j'ai, dit-elle. Quel genre de demoiselles est-ce ?

- Voyons voir, réfléchit Sandy, une jeune fille rousse énergique et rusée, et une belle dame brune clame et intelligente. Elles sont toutes les deux super sexy.

- Je vois. Alors voyons…

En quelques tours de main, elle avait confectionné deux magnifiques bouquets composés chatoyants. Le premier était un feu d'artifice orange et feu, tandis que le deuxième possédait plutôt des couleurs froides et donnait une impression de sérénité.

- Et voilà le travail, jeune homme. Avec ça, je vous assure qu'elles vont tomber.

Sandy agrandit son sourire lubrique. Il attrapa les deux bouquets, paya la somme de 50 berris que lui réclamait la vendeuse, et se retourna tout heureux vers le Vogue Merry, oubliant sa mission et Zorro qui avait suivi la scène en silence.

**xxxxx**

La vendeuse poussa un soupir de soulagement, puis elle sembla remarquer Zorro qui s'était rapproché et regardait les fleurs qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de ranger. Une, en particulier, semblait le captiver. Elle ressemblait à une rose jaune or, mais la tige et les feuilles étaient noires et du centre sortait deux filaments qui s'enroulaient bizarrement pour finalement former un cœur ensemble.

- Vous vous intéressez aux Cœurs d'Or ? demanda la vendeuse.

- Cœur d'Or ?

- C'est une fleur remarquable, continua-t-elle. Laissée telle quelle, elle ressemble à une rose jaune normale avec une tige noire. Mais si elle est cultivée avec soin et amour, ses pistils s'allongent et s'enroulent jusqu'à former un cœur ravissant. C'est une fleur très romantique, les jeunes filles en raffolent. Il lui faut du temps pour arriver à ce résultat, mais n'est-ce pas le cas des grandes amours ? rit-elle. Elle signifie amour entretenu avec soin, dévotion infinie.

- Dévotion infinie, hein ? Ca me rappelle quelque chose…

- La demoiselle a beaucoup de chance, dans ce cas, lui sourit son interlocutrice. Un jeune homme aussi viril qui se dévoue pour une jeune fille, ça doit la faire craquer, non ?

- Eh bien…

Il paraissait gêné. La vendeuse prit pitié et sortit quelques autres Cœurs d'Or et du feuillage d'ornement, avec lesquels elle fit un petit bouquet modeste mais charmant.

- Tenez, je veux bien vous faire une réduction, dit-elle en lui tendant le bouquet. 10 berris seulement le bouquet, c'est donné pour une fleur aussi précieuse.

- Eh, mais je ne veux pas…

- Mais si, mais si, insista-t-elle (elle n'avait pas été élue vendeuse de l'année de l'île pour rien). Votre amour n'en sera que plus renforcé, croyez-moi. De plus, le Cœur d'Or porte bonheur. On raconte que si une jeune fille l'accepte de son soupirant et le serre contre son cœur, le couple sera soudé quelles que soient les épreuves.

Zorro sembla réfléchir intensément. Puis en soupirant, il sortit 10 berris.

**xxxxx**

- Bonne affaire, sourit la vendeuse en comptant son argent.

- Tu as l'air contente. Tu as bien vendu ? demanda son mari en revenant de sa corvée d'eau.

- Ah, tu es là. Oui, les affaires vont bien, fit-elle en riant. A l'instant, il y avait deux jeunes hommes. Ils m'ont pris quatre bouquets, dont deux de Cœurs d'Or.

- Deux ? C'est rare. Les jeunes gens ne sont plus romantiques, de nos jours.

- C'était assez bizarre, d'ailleurs. Le premier jeune homme, je veux dire. Il m'a pris deux gros bouquets de 15 berris en poussant de hauts cris, mais pour celui de Cœurs d'Or il était presque timide et l'a caché au milieu des deux autres. Comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on le voie. Enfin, ça ne me regarde pas, fit-elle en haussant les épaules, tant qu'il me paie bien.

- Ah, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais vendu deux bouquets de Cœurs d'Or ?

Il versa le reste d'eau dans le gros tonneau qui leur servait de réserve d'eau pour leurs fleurs. Sa femme rangeait les échantillons sortis avec soin.

- Oui, le deuxième c'était un jeune homme avec des sabres à l'allure bourrue. Mais si tu veux mon avis, ce pauvre garçon ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de succès avec les filles, contrairement au premier, fit-elle en soufflant sur un Cœur d'Or un peu défraîchi. Il semblait plutôt du genre à crier après la fille qu'il aime et à l'embêter plutôt que de lui avouer. Le genre maladroit. C'est bien les pires.

- Ne dis pas ça, lui reprocha son mari en souriant. Tu étais comme ça, je te rappelle. Tu ne pouvais pas m'approcher sans me taper pour le moindre geste ou mot de travers que je faisais.

- C'est parce que tu le méritais, dit-elle en lui assénant un coup qui le fit chanceler.

- Ah, chérie…

Il caressa sa bosse en gémissant.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Les deux pirates rentrèrent finalement au Merry pour découvrir que leur capitaine était revenu tout seul et s'était fait crier dessus par Nami pour le retard qu'il leur avait causé. Sandy offrit ses fleurs aux filles avec son enthousiasme habituel ; elles furent très bien accueillies, et le soir même elles trônèrent en bonne place sur une table qu'ils avaient dressée pour le dîner. Le cuisinier parut déçu de ne pas avoir reçu de baiser en récompense, juste un « merci » et un sourire, mais il se consola en se disant qu'il avait pu voir le sourire de deux filles de rêve qui lui était adressé. Il se mit aux fourneaux en sifflotant.

Zorro était parti illico faire une sieste. Il ne se réveilla pas lorsque Sandy les appela pour le dîner, pas plus que pour le boucan occasionné par les autres qui faisaient la fête. A peine grogna-t-il dans son sommeil lorsque Sandy lui pinça le nez en déposant quelque chose à côté de lui.

Il était presque deux heures du matin quand il ouvrit les yeux. Il eut tout de suite faim, mais se consola en se disant qu'il irait chiper un peu de nourriture dans la cuisine, maintenant que tout le monde dormait. Il remarqua alors les objets laissés près de lui.

Sur une assiette, quelqu'un avait posé plusieurs sandwiches copieux sous cellophane. Ils étaient accompagnés d'une bouteille de sake et d'un petit bouquet doré que le bretteur reconnut sans peine. Il était le portrait craché de celui qu'il cachait dans l'un des canots de sauvetage du Merry, en peut-être plus élaboré. Zorro sourit et attrapa la bouteille pour la déboucher.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Sandy se leva au son de Luffy qui hurlait sa joie de vivre du matin. Il se sentait étrangement confiné dans son hamac, mais il était si confortablement installé qu'il n'y prit pas plus garde. Il se blottit davantage contre le dos large de son partenaire.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

- Hé, bretteur de mes deux, je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans _mon _hamac ? dit-il un peu énervé.

- Humgr, fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut.

Sandy se sentit de très mauvaise humeur. Il voulut expulser immédiatement le sans-gêne à coups de pieds, mais il remarqua alors ce que Zorro tenait délicatement contre sa poitrine, pour ne pas le froisser.

Un bouquet de fleurs dorées. Sandy cligna des yeux et garda le silence. Puis il se blottit encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche se trouve tout près de l'oreille de l'autre homme.

- Tu me donnes chaud, imbécile, murmura-t-il avec le sourire, et il se rendormit.

**xxxxx**

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi, mais en se réveillant une nouvelle fois, il se trouva seul dans son hamac. Le soleil était déjà très haut dans le ciel. Il pesta en pensant aux repas qu'il avait manqué ou était en passe de manquer. Tous les autres étaient déjà levés. Il s'habilla à toute vitesse.

- Désolé, fit-il en se précipitant sur le pont, j'ai un peu trop dormi.

Il trouva Robin et Chopper en train de parcourir un livre énorme sur les anciennes techniques médicales. Nami était à sa place habituelle à la barre et Pipo jouait aux cartes avec Luffy. Zorro s'entraînait à l'avant avec des haltères deux fois plus grands que lui.

- Ce n'est pas grave, sourit Robin. Tu as bien le droit de faire la grasse matinée de temps en temps. Nami et moi nous sommes occupées du petit déjeuner en remerciement des jolies fleurs d'hier soir.

- Vous avez fait ça pour moi ? susurra le cuisinier d'un air tendre. Oh, Robin chérie, Nami chérie…

- Bonjour, Sandy, tu as bien dormi ? le salua Chopper en lui faisant un petit signe.

Sandy laissa immédiatement tomber son air idiot et rougit légèrement sans le vouloir.

- Euh… oui… bonjour Chopper.

- Ah ! Bonjour, Sandy ! dit Nami qui venait de remarquer son arrivée. Ton petit déjeuner est dans la cuisine.

Les yeux de Sandy étincelèrent.

- Quoi ? Un petit déjeuner préparé avec amour par Nami et Robin ? C'est le paradis !

- Tu te trompes, sourit mystérieusement la jeune fille.

- Hein ?

- T'occupes, vas-y. Et n'oublie pas de faire le déjeuner non plus, on ne va pas prendre ta place tout le temps quand même.

- J'y cours, j'y vole, s'écria Sandy en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, et en passant il remarqua à peine Luffy et Pipo qui lui disaient bonjour.

- Je ne comprends pas, demanda Pipo en le voyant s'éloigner en bondissant, je croyais qu'on avait tout mangé ce matin. Quand est-ce que les filles ont fait d'autres choses à manger ?

- Ah, ce n'est pas Nami et Robin qui lui ont fait à manger, dit Luffy en piochant une carte.

- Que veux-tu dire, Luffy ?

- Ah ! Carré d'as !

- Hé ! On joue aux sept familles, pas au poker !

- Ah bon ?

- Crétin !

**xxxxx**

Le petit déjeuner de Sandy se trouvait effectivement sur la table de la cuisine, mais il eut du mal à comprendre. C'était des boulettes de riz, des onigiri, à côté desquelles était placé un bouquet un peu défraîchi de fleurs doré, petit mais ayant un certain charme.

- Qu'est-ce que font ces Cœurs d'Or ici ? Et depuis quand Nami sait-elle faire des onigiri ? Elle n'a jamais su préparer le riz, pas plus que Robin d'ailleurs.

Il souleva le bouquet et trouva alors le bout de papier qui était coincé sous les fleurs. « Mange ! », était-il écrit, en une écriture maladroite et grossière qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître. Le cuisinier se mit à rire et serra les fleurs contre son cœur.

_**FIN.**_

**XxXxXxXxX**

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ?

Ci-dessous les paroles complètes du générique de début de _Prince Vaillant_. Je n'ai pas arrêté de l'écouter en tapant cette fic, et plus elle avançait, plus je me disais qu'elle était parfaite pour Zorro (et pour le couple Zorro/Sandy ? ).

En tout cas, j'ai essayé le plus possible de respecter cette idée, même si j'ai un peu laissé de côté certains aspects par flemme (comme le passage avec l'aigle qui aurait pu finir en confrontation avec Œil de Faucon, mais bon… peut-être dans une suite ?).

Je me suis vraiment beaucoup amusé à écrire cette fic, que j'ai finie en deux semaines. L'épilogue peut paraître bâclé, mais je ne voyais pas trop ce que je pourrais écrire d'autre sans commencer un passage entier et je ne voulais pas écrire une scène de cul pour cette fois.

Quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour votre lecture.

**xxxxx**

Un murmure dans ma tête

Une voix si forte si nette

Dans leurs paroles je vois

Des millions de grains de sable

Car je crois en notre destinée

Nous survivrons à ces éclairs

Je suivrais les ailes de la vérité

Heureux comme le vent qui se mêle

Au son de ma voix

Le jour s'est levé

Mais mon regard m'emporte vers le soleil

Allongé sur la grève

Parfois je vois en rêve

Tous ceux que j'ai chéri

Sur ce chemin de pluie

Car je crois en notre destinée

Nous survivrons à ces éclairs.

Refrain

J'entends au loin l'appel

D'un aigle dans le ciel

Il conduira nos pas

Vers de nouveaux combats

Car je crois en notre destinée

Nous survivrons à ces éclairs.

Refrain


End file.
